Adiós, Mi Principe Lemuriano!
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: Qué pasa cuando un Dorado vive feliz su matrimonio y una intrusa, viene a exigir se cumpla una promesa del pasado...? Romance, romance y más romance... Final y Actualizado
1. Renovación de Votos

**ADIÓS, MI QUERIDO PRINCIPE LEMURIANO**

**CAPITULO I: RENOVACION DE VOTOS**

8 de la mañana…

Ambos Santos de Aries con maletas y todo, ya estaban listos para partir rumbo al aeropuerto y al fin tener, a su tan soñado viaje…

– _Mu, cariño! – _le dice con algo de impaciencia_ – Vámonos ya, o se nos hará tarde…_

– _Cielo… – _responde él desde su taller y con mucha tranquilidad_ – Por qué no sólo nos transportamos hasta el hotel y nos ahorramos todo el tiempo del viaje? – _ella entrando algo molesta al cuarto le reclama

_– Eso no sería nada romántico! – _mirándolo seriamente_ – Por favor… sólo velo como la Luna de Miel que nunca tuvimos! – _y con las manos juntas, le puso la mirada más tierna, con la que siempre lo convence

– _Tienes razón! – _abrazándola cariñosamente_ – Lo siento! – _y dándole un beso en la frente_ – Vámonos!_

Así los dos, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, abordaron el avión y por primera vez, viajaron como gente "normal", rumbo a su destino.

Después de un largo y placentero viaje, llegaron a la capital para después tomar un hidroplano, que los llevaría finalmente a su lugar de ensueño.

Ya entrada un poco la noche; tras registrarse, los llevaron a uno de los "cuartos" exclusivos en el mar privado, del mismo hotel.

Recorrieron un largo camino de madera, el cual cada cierta distancia tenía unos reflectores en dirección al mar, reflejando a pesar de la oscuridad, la transparencia del mismo y dejando ver con claridad, el fondo de éste y que no era tan profundo. El agua era tan apacible que se podía sentir hasta en la sangre de uno mismo, a tal punto que apartaría todas las preocupaciones en un instante, de todo nuestro ser.

La "habitación" era una choza, toda de madera con el techo de palmera, forrada toda por fuera. Los pisos de duela y las cortinas de tela como de paja, además de que todo el lugar estaba impregnado de olor a rosas, justo como lo era ahora en su hogar.

Toda la casita, contaba con alrededor de una terraza y con una escalerilla, para llevarte a lo que sería tu piscina privada, en el mismo mar.

La recámara tenía una hermosa cama king size, además de un sillón que muy bien podría servir de cama, además de tener la vista hacia la terraza, en donde había una mesa circular de madera también, con dos sillas del mismo material y una enorme sombrilla de 8 gajos, de color blanco; además de estar acompañada de dos camastros, los cuales daban en dirección al hermoso y limpio océano índigo.

La bañera parecía ser una hermosa taza enorme, en la cual cabía perfectamente una pareja y disfrutar de un relajante baño de burbujas, sin perder la oportunidad de apreciar el hermoso paisaje marítimo.

A pesar de ser un lugar tan "rústico", contaba con la última tecnología; teléfonos inalámbricos, televisor de 35 pulgadas de pantalla de plasma, con programación satelital.

Ya una vez bien instalados en el lugar, el mismo muchacho que los condujo a la cabaña, les llevó una botella de champagne como ofrenda de bienvenida, a los huéspedes que se alojaban en las chozas…

_– Gracias! – _con su tono apacible, el Santo agradece no sin antes, entregarle un billete de 10 euros

_– Sí usted gusta, el día de mañana se les puede traer el desayuno a la hora que nos indique!? – _al Dorado se le iluminaron los ojos, ya que esa sería la forma perfecta de comenzar sus vacaciones en aquel lugar. Después de decirle que les prepararan, el joven se retiró dejando a la pareja enamorada, al fin sola

– _Corazón, quién era? – _la chica salía del baño, con un hermoso camisón de seda, de color rosado, corto y sexy. Mu estaba de espaldas sirviendo la bebida en las copas

– _Sólo el Botones que nos trajo una botella de champagne, cortesía… – _en eso voltea a verla ya con ambas copas llenas _– De… la… ca…sa… – _y ella con una mirada y una sonrisa muy pícara

– _Te gusta? – _dándose una vuelta para modelarle el atuendo y mordiéndose el labio, se acerca a él, quien no deja de mirarla pero sin decirle una sola palabra. Ella tomó un sorbo de la copa, para después besarlo apasionadamente y así ambos, entregarse entre la quietud y calidez, de aquel paradisíaco lugar

Ya por la mañana y con los primeros rayos del sol, la pareja se encontraba aún en la cama. Mu abrazaba a su amada y mientras le acariciaba el rostro, la observaba dormir placidamente en sus brazos. Tras un rato, ella despertó y con una dulce sonrisa, le dio los buenos días.

Tras desayunar, ambos descansaron un rato sólo admirando como el mar se bañaba con los rayos del sol y como es que el agua, cerca de ellos eran tan cristalina y entre más distancia había entre ellos y él, se iba haciendo más azul, además de que la apacibilidad de él, era tan marcada, que el sonido tan placido del golpeteo de éste con la base de la cabaña, arrullaría hasta el más intranquilo bebé.

Posteriormente después de bañarse, decidieron ir a tomar la clase de yoga, con otras dos parejas que al parecer, también eran de recién casados. Seguido de terminar la clase, rentaron una pequeña balsa, que los llevaría a la parte más onda entre las dos islas, en las que se conformaba todo el hotel, para así poder bucear.

Ya ahí, los dos Santos se sumergieron en el hermoso y cristalino mar azul, el cual contaba con diversidades de bancos de peces. Algunos eran pez globo y otras especies más; algunos de ellos con una gran variedad de colores; verde, azul, rojo, amarillo, rosa y negro, sin olvidar el Oro y el Plata, que los hacía brillar con los rayos del sol, que llegaban hasta esa profundidad y que provocaba, que con sólo mirarlos, te deleitara la vista con los movimientos titilantes, como en una hermosa presentación de valet con cientos de bailarines sobre el escenario. A continuación éste bello recorrido dentro de la masa de agua, subieron a la balsa, que los llevó a isla.

En la orilla de playa si así lo deseaban, podrían comer tranquilamente; sin embargo, la pareja decidió que lo mejor era snorkelear en los alrededores de esa costa y pasar, más tiempo juntos disfrutando del paisaje marítimo, de aquel lugar.

Al caer la tarde y con los colores rojizos cubriendo el mar, lo visten de colores plateados y dorados, entonces decidieron hacer una fogata para completar el cuadro y al calor de ésta, observar como el cielo se llenó de las cientos de estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento; para después, parecer que caía de una por una, en una incesante lluvia de estrellas.

Cerca de la media noche y siendo los únicos que permanecían en aquel lugar, el Caballero se dio cuenta, de que su esposa se había quedado dormida en su hombro, entonces con su poder extinguió la llama de la fogata, para después teletransportarse de vuelta al cuarto, con su amada en brazos a quién con suavidad, depositó en la cama…

_– Duerme tranquila mi tierna niña! – _arropándola con una manta_ – Siempre cuidaré de ti! _– con un beso en la frente, la dejó dormir

Al siguiente por la mañana…

La Amazona se despertó para ella observar ésta vez, como es que el amor de su vida, descansaba apaciblemente, mientras su brazo izquierdo la protegía por la cintura. El flequillo cubría parte del rostro del Dorado y al tratar de descubrirlo, éste abrió sus ojos, para que sus miradas se fundieran en un tierno gesto de amor…

_– Hola! – _con esa voz tan serena pero varonil_ – Qué tal dormiste?_

_– Como un angelito gracias a ti y tu cálido cosmo, que siempre me protege!_ – se besan como cualquier otra pareja enamorada, primero suave y despacio, entregando toda la ternura que hay dentro de sí, para después poco a poco, dejar que la pasión se apodere de cada poro de su ser y al final, fundir sus cuerpos en uno mismo

Después de tomar una ducha, se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel para poder disfrutar del buffet. Al terminar se dirigieron al "pueblo" de la isla, en la cual pudieron pasar una linda mañana.

Poco después de la una de la tarde, de la pequeña capilla que había en el lugar, una pareja feliz y de recién casados salió del lugar, cosa que hizo que por un momento el joven, se quedara observando la escena…

_– Qué pasa? _– lo mira intrigada pero con una sonrisa

_– Nada! – _abrazándola_ – Vamos, regresemos al hotel!_

– _Está bien, pero… – _él la ve, pero sin decirle nada_ – Podríamos antes… pasar a comprar unos pequeños recuerdos, para nuestros amigos?_ – con un brillito en los ojos

_– Está bien!_ – esa sonrisa que caracteriza al Dorado, iluminó su rostro como siempre

Así continuaron por la villa por un rato más. Cerca de las 3, ya estaban de vuelta y al pasar por el lobby…

_– Aurea, cielo?_

_– Mande?_ – contesta dulcemente

_– Iré a la recepción para ordenar que nos lleven la comida a la choza!_

_– Ok! – _le besa la mejilla_ – No tardes!_ – se dirigió junto con un botones, quién cargaba las bolsas que traía con ella. Después de decidir lo que deseaba que les llevaran para comer, el Santo se teletransportó de regreso a Grecia e ir directo hablar con el Patriarca, pero al pasar por las doce casas, el único guardián que se encontraba en su Templo

_– Qué es lo que haces aquí?_ – Mu mira tan extrañado al Santo y éste, le contesta de la misma manera

_– Lo mismo quisiera saber yo? – _le dice_ – Qué es que acaso hubo problemas en Neverland?_ – no le contesta y éste más sorprendido le pregunta – _Tuviste problemas con Aurea y por eso te regresaste?_

_– No!_ – le responde solamente eso

_– Ahhhhhh ya sé! – _agrega el Caballero_ – Te cansaste muy pronto de tu viaje… pero si quieres yo puedo… claro si tú quieres!? _– insiste éste, abrazándolo como grandes amigos – _Tomar tu lugar y hacer tu trabajo como hombre casado… _– y quitándole rápidamente el brazo, molesto le responde

_– Estás loco Milo!?_ – mirándolo con enojo – _Deja de decir tonterías, yo sólo vine hablar con Shion de algo muy importante, así que mejor me voy!_ – salió rápidamente de Escorpión

_– Algo muy importante!? – _piensa éste_ – Cómo para dejar a su marida allá…? – _se rasca la cabeza_ – No cabe duda de que el amor te embrutece! – _en eso se da cuenta de algo_ – Ay qué menso!? – _poniendo cara llorosa_ – Le hubiera pedido que me prestara su moto, para mi cita de ésta noche!_ – resignándose, continúa con lo que estaba. En tanto Mu llega al salón del Patriarca y cuando éste último lo ve, esconde tras de sí lo que tiene en las manos y sorprendido

_– Mu? – _con un par de parpadeos_ – Qué es lo que haces aquí... algo le pasó a Aurea?_

_– No Maestro!_

_– No!? – _con una expresión suspicaz_ – Entonces qué es lo que haces aquí…?_

_– Necesito hablar con usted… – _acercándose a él, le comenta de lo que se trataba y_ – Entonces… lo hará?_

_– Pues… sabes bien lo que siento por ustedes y… – _viendo fijamente a su pupilo_ – Lo haré con mucho gusto!_

– _Gracias Maestro… – _le hace una reverencia_ – Tengo que irme, ya que aún me faltan unas cosas por realizar… así que lo veo después!_ – y desapareciendo del lugar

_– Fiu! – _expresa Shion al limpiarse la frente con el dorso de su mano izquierda_ – Por poquito y me cacha! – _mira lo que tiene en las manos y dice_ – Ahora sí Dohko, prepárate amigo mío, que ésta vez sí que te eliminaré!_ – y poniendo los Myth Cloth's en posición, continúa jugando con ellos

El Santo de Aries, antes de regresar al lado de su esposa, quien ignoraba el paradero de éste; ya con los artículos que le faltaban y tras hablar con otras personas más, reaparece en la entrada de la choza. Fantito está muy plácidamente nadando en la "piscina", cuando su Dorado pasa por ahí…

_– Te tardaste mucho?_ – poniéndose de pie, pero sólo tiene de los hombros hacia arriba, fuera del agua

_– Lo siento, pero es que me entretuve…_

_– Ya llegó la comida! – _interrumpe ella_ – Quieres comer de una vez?_ – acercándose a las escaleras

_– No, quiero nadar también! – _ella se saca más de onda_ – Iré a ponerme el traje de baño!_ – se mete y tras unos minutos sale con el mismo, que es de color azul marino de licra, tipo nadador profesional pero corto

Nadaron por más de hora y media, entre que jugaban y jugueteaban, hasta que por fin decidieron salir a comer, ya que estaba cayendo la noche. Al terminar, Aurea se quedó recostada en el camastro, observando el cielo y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar. Después de bañarse, se recostó en su cama, según a disfrutar de uno de sus programas favoritos, sin embargo, se sentía tan relajada que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Esa noche el Ariano, tuvo un sueño bastante raro…

Él estaba parado frente a su mujer, a quien el velo le cubría el rostro, pero aún así, el vestido que llevaba era muy hermoso y los dos tomados de la mano. A lo lejos se escuchaba una canción…

_Te vas… te me vas… quién te arranca de mí…_

_Te vas… te me vas… formo parte de ti…_

_No me sé consolar, es tan duro aceptar_

_No sé…, no sé perderte…_

_Te vas… te me vas… quién te arranca de mí…_

_Te vas… te me vas… formo parte de ti…_

El llanto amargo de alguien, desconcentra la ceremonia y hace que al Caballero, se le estremezca el corazón a tal grado, que siente como si no pudiera despertar y entonces la mujer, que está parada frente a él…

_– Por fin, tu promesa y tu destino se ha cumplido!_ – levantando el velo para descubrir su rostro; Mu queda asombrado de ver que la chica que está frente a él, no es su amada esposa

_– Ahhhhhh!_ – un grito desesperado de una mujer se escucha detrás de él y se ve caer, el cuerpo de otra chica, quien se ha quitado la vida; sin poder evitarlo, una sensación muy desagradable lo mueve a que vaya, con aquella joven y cuando por fin puede ver el rostro de ésta, se da cuenta que es Aurea, quién en sus últimas palabras sólo le alcanza a decir – _Te amo Mu… espero que seas muy feliz… con ella!_

_– Nooooo!_ – despierta medio agitado y ve a su esposa quién está a su lado, placidamente dormida, a pesar de tener su brazo derecho sobre su pecho. Aún es de madrugada y el chico de cabellos lilas, sale a la terraza a despejar su mente – _Qué habrá sido ese sueño?_ – mirando al oscuro horizonte, el cual apenas se percibe con el reflejo de la luna, que tenuemente lo ilumina – _Espero que sólo haya sido un mal sueño…_ – pensando un momento más – _Después de todo éste tiempo, no creo que tenga que volver!_ – de pronto siente como unos brazos lo rodean

_– Qué haces aquí tan solito?_ – ella recarga su cabeza en su espalda y él, toma sus manos

_– Sólo pensaba, como sería quedarnos aquí y…_ – ella se asoma para tratar de verle el rostro – _No sé, vivir como gente común y corriente…?_ – responde sin quitar la vista del horizonte

_– Sé a lo que te refieres!_ – él voltea hacia ella y se recarga en la barda; se podría decir que quedaron a la misma altura y tomados de la mano – _Pero desgraciadamente, siempre habrá alguien que quiera destruir la Tierra… conquistarla o alguna otra cosa que se le ocurra…_ – acariciándole el rostro – _Yo no sé si hayamos nacido con mala estrella o no, sin embargo… no me interesa en dónde estemos, mientras tú y yo, permanezcamos juntos… aún si fuese es el mismo infierno, sólo quiero estar a tu lado siempre!_ – él la besa y al fin le dice

_– Te casarías conmigo?_ – cosa que la sorprende y con la expresión marcada en el rostro, de no entender lo que le está diciendo, él pone una rodilla en el piso y como sí hubiese hecho un truco de magia, una cajita negra en forma de corazón, aparece en su mano – _Aurea, te casarías conmigo… de nuevo?_ – mostrándole la sortija que hace que a la joven, se le iluminen los ojos con una felicidad absoluta, que se le refleja en todo su ser

_– Sí! – _con su gran sonrisa_ – Sí!_ – él saca un hermoso anillo de Oro, hecho con el mismo material que las Armaduras Doradas y con un bellísimo, pero raro diamante justo del mismo color de su piedra guardiana, en su Armadura. Él coloca el argolla en el dedo de ella y con un dulce beso, sellan el momento

_– Mañana justo cuando esté cayendo el sol, tú y yo, nos casaremos de nuevo y renovaremos nuestros votos!_ – con sus ojos llenos de amor hacia ella

_– Pero… y quién nos casará? – _incrédula_ – Shaka está en el Santuario…_

_– No te preocupes por nada, ya está todo preparado para que mañana contraigamos matrimonio!_

_– Está bien!_ – ambos regresan dentro de la habitación

Ya por la mañana…

El Caballero Dorado no está, cosa que hace que la chica se despierte inquieta, al sentir la ausencia del mismo; rápidamente lo busca con la vista por la habitación y encuentra, que le dejó una nota en la almohada, junto con una rosa roja…

_ Te veré a las 6:15 pm justo en la playa, frente al hotel…_

_ Te amo!_

_ Mu_

Se levanta y en la mesa, está ya su desayuno favorito. Después de comerlo y bañarse, se va con la esperanza de topárselo por ahí, pero es así. Toma la clase de yoga y al terminar, va para que le den un masaje, los cuales los practican en otra choza, con una hermosa vista del mar y los peces nadando tranquilamente, por debajo de ellos, luciendo toda su variedad de colores.

Regresa y encuentra nuevamente que él no está, sin embargo, ella no deja de admirar el hermoso anillo de compromiso que trae puesto en el dedo. Toda intranquila, talvez por la emoción de casarse de nuevo o quizás, por que no sabe dónde es que Mu se encuentra; viste nuevamente otro de sus trajes de baño y se mete al cálido mar.

Tras un buen rato de estar prácticamente tirada en el agua, flotando sin ningún esfuerzo, se da cuenta de que ya han pasado de las dos de tarde. Regresa dentro de la cabaña y lo primero que ve, es un bellísimo vestido blanco, sus zapatillas, otra rosa y su comida favorita, esperándola…

_– Mu… Mu… Mu…?_ – buscándolo por todo el lugar, pero nuevamente, no hay señales de él – _Por qué todo éste misterio?_ – confundida pero a la vez emocionada

Come, se da un buen baño de burbujas y finalmente viste, el atuendo que su marido eligió para ella. El vestido es de strapless, liso y con una pequeña rosa hecha con la misma tela, justo al centro del busto, pegado hasta medio muslo y a partir de ahí, una abierta en cada pierna por delante y detrás. El traje le llega a los tobillos, para poder lucir las hermosas zapatillas blancas, lisas y sencillas. Su velo está sujeto a una linda corona de rosas blancas, de largo hasta media espalda y con tela de seda transparente, al frente. El buqué que complementa el atuendo, lleva pequeñas rosas de varios colores; azul, rosa, blanca, amarilla y verde, todas en tonos pastel. Ya lista para el gran momento y después, de dar un gran suspiro, emprende su camino a la cita esperada, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

En tanto en un cuarto del hotel…

El Dorado muy nervioso, terminaba de revisar los detalles del traje que vestía… _(ver foto http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/8465/mufashionou1.jpg)_

_– Qué pasa Mu? – _una voz varonil le cuestiona_ – Es que acaso te estás arrepintiendo de hacer esto?_

_– No!_ – contesta firme, pero aún con nervios – _Es algo que realmente deseo mucho hacer…_

_– Entonces, qué es lo que pasa?_

_– Hay algo que me está molestando, no sé exactamente qué es!? – _mirando a su acompañante_ – Talvez sean sólo mis nervios por la emoción de al fin, hacerlo realmente oficial!_ – con una sonrisa

– _Me alegra oírte decir eso… – _responde éste_ – Y es para mí, un honor poderlos acompañar ésta vez!_ – le dice mientras le acomoda la corbata

_– Maestro…!?_

_– Vamos, no hay que hacer a la novia esperar!_ – ambos se sonríen

Salen los dos Caballeros de la habitación y en el lobby, se reunieron con el Sacerdote que los casaría…

_– Estamos listos señores?_ – pregunta serenamente el pastor

_– Sí!_ – todos se dirigen al lugar de reunión, en donde un cuarteto de cuerdas espera por la pareja y a la distancia, se ve que se acerca la joven vestida de novia. A ambos al verse aún desde lejos, se les nota que sus ojos brillan, al igual que sus corazones se encuentran y antes, de que ella se acerque más el Patriarca la alcanza _(ver foto http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/4817/shionfashionpd1.jpg)_

_– Shion… Maestro?_ – pregunta muy sorprendida

_– Aurea…_ – le expresa con cariño – _Te ves muy linda!?_ – ella lo observa aún asombrada – _Vamos hija, yo seré quien te entregue!_ – tomándole la mano, se la coloca en el brazo, entonces el cuarteto empieza a interpretar Happy Together y ellos, se dirigen hacia el altar en donde Pchan, Mu y el Párroco, los esperan. Al llegar, Shion le da un beso y la entrega a Mu, quien le dice

_– Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida!_

_– Estás muy guapo y elegante! – _con una sonrisa le responde y en eso ve algo_ – Pchan?, qué hace él aquí?_

_– Él trae los anillos!_

_– Estamos listos? – _pregunta el sacerdote y ellos asienten con la cabeza_ – Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a éste hombre y ésta mujer, en sagrado matrimonio… – _así continúa_ – Quién entrega a ésta mujer?_ – pregunta

_– Yo, yo la entrego!_ – contesta Shion y así el sacerdote continúa, hasta que llega a la parte donde dice – _Ahora, les pregunto… _– dirigiéndose a él – _Acepta a Aurea de Aries, como su legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla, en la salud y la enfermedad, por todos los días de su vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_– Sí, acepto!_ – firme, pero a la vez con calidez y mirándola le regala una media sonrisa

_– Sus votos por favor!_ – le indica el padre y Mu le toma ambas manos a su amada

_– Aurea, desde que nos conocimos hace 17 años, sentí profundamente en mi corazón la calidez de tu alma y como, fue que en ese momento llenó toda mi vida y después, supe que jamás amaría a ninguna otra mujer, como te amo, por que sin ti… no soy nada. Tú sacrificaste la vida, para salvarnos y no sólo eso, sino también para liberar nuestras almas…_ – sonriendo como siempre lo hace – _Eres mi mejor amiga y créeme, que jamás te lastimaría o haría algo para herirte y créeme que no importa en donde ni como, porque tú me haces inmensamente feliz, es por eso que hoy te entrego todo mi amor, mi corazón y mi alma, por una vida siempre juntos!_ – la chica sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras él le colocaba la sortija de matrimonio

_– Ahora usted Señorita! – _mirándola y ella a él_ – Acepta a Mu de Aries, como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y honrarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, por todos los días de su vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_– Sí, acepto!_ – con una gran sonrisa

_– Sus votos por favor!_ – y observándolo directo a los ojos

_– Mu, tú también eres mi mejor amigo y jamás creí ser tan afortunada de enamorarme así, como lo estoy de ti!_ – suspirando, para calmar sus nervios y su emoción – _Bendigo el día que nuestro Maestro me llevó al Santuario, por que ese día me llevó a ti!_ – apretándole sus manos – _Eres lo mejor de mi vida y sin ti, sé que moriría, es por eso que hoy, te entrego mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor y mi honor, por una vida siempre juntos!_ – toda nerviosa, le pone el anillo y la sonrisa en el rostro de él, parecía hacerlo brillar

_– Muy bien! – _responde el Padre_ – Y por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro Marido y Mujer!_ – a Shion se le salían las de cocodrilo al igual que a Pchan, por la emoción – Puede besar a la novia! – con un beso tierno y a la vez profundo, finalmente sellaron su pacto de amor, para siempre

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, el trío de Aries celebró, con una botella de champagne y la felicidad que había en todos ellos, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, hasta que por fin…

_– Bueno mi par de tórtolos, yo tengo que regresar ahora, al Santuario!_ – acercándose a ella – _Estoy muy feliz por ti, mi querida chamaquita traviesa!_ – dándole un beso en la frente al abrazarla, después mira a Mu – _Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…_ – extendiéndole la mano – _Me alegra mucho que las cosas hayan resultado de ésta manera!_ – se medio abrazan y al fin Shion toma al cerdito – _Me lo llevaré para que no les arruine la noche! – _sonrojando a la pareja_ – Los veré en un par de días más!_

_– Gracias querido Patriarca… – _con un tono dulce, le responde ella_ – Me alegra mucho que haya estado aquí con nosotros!_

– _Maestro! – _haciendo una reverencia_ – Gracias por todo!_ – sonriendo como de costumbre y Shion sin decir más, desapareció del lugar

La pareja se encaminó a su "nido de amor" y al llegar ahí, como es la costumbre, Mu cargó a su amada y así, cruzar el lumbral con la esperanza de que siempre, fueran igual de felices y continuaran tan enamorados, como hasta ese momento.

La noche de bodas, se consumó entre un resplandor Dorado de los dos chicos, que se amaron como la primera vez, después de que Shaka los casó en aquella ocasión, un par de años atrás.

Los últimos dos días, se la pasaron entre el cuarto de hotel y su piscina en el mar, ya que no había nada más que quisieran hacer, que estar juntos; sin embargo, en la última noche, Aurea estaba sentada en las escaleras al mar observando tranquilamente al cielo, cuando una lluvia de estrellas inundó el paisaje…

_– Deseo que nuestra felicidad y nuestro amor nunca termine!_ – expresa juntando sus dos manos como plegaria y con sus ojos bien cerrados, al mirar la primera estrella fugaz, caer

_– Y que envejezcamos juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe!_ – voltea y Mu tiene su cálida sonrisa de siempre – _Oh no es lo que juramos junto al altar?_ – ella sonríe y le hace una seña para que se siente a su lado

_– Hace unas noches me dijiste que querías quedarte aquí, a vivir como gente común y corriente!_ – él la mira – _Ahora que lo pienso bien…_ – viéndolo a los ojos – _Sería algo maravillo!_ – voltea al cielo y ve otra estrella fugaz – _Aún así lo que más deseo, es estar a tu lado siempre, sin importar donde!_ – recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, rodea con sus brazos el de él y así, se quedan callados observando el paisaje nocturno

El momento de regresar a la realidad y al Santuario, llegó y como la pareja enamorada que son, volvieron a su hogar, dulce hogar…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola!

Este es como una especia de seguimiento de mis dos fics anteriores de One Shot... _Mu, Te Amaré por Siempre_ y _El Día que mi Corazón se Rompió..._

Espero sus reviews n.n

Salu2

_Tschüs!_


	2. Una Princesa Lemuriana

**CAPITULO II: UNA PRINCESA LEMURIANA???**

Al regresar al Recinto Ateniense…

Llevaban los presentes para todos y después de repartirlos, al igual que la otra pareja enamorada, que justo acababa de llegar de su viaje también, pasaron un par de horas para que las dos chicas se encontraran y al mirarse…

_– Qué tal, cómo te fue? _– se dicen al mismo tiempo – _Tú primero! _– se responden igual – _Jajajaja!_

_– Qué te parece si vamos al pueblo, aquel café al que tanto nos gusta ir? _– le pregunta Flor a su amiga

_– Me parece perfecto, sólo deja me pongo otros zapatos más cómodos, por que estos ya me cansaron!_

_– Ok! _– tras unos minutos, muy felices las dos comadres salieron con sus respectivas mascotas, a platicarse los por menores de lo que en sus viajes, había sucedido. En el camino a su café favorito, fue cuando – _Y esos anillos? _– muy asombrada, le toma la mano para admirar las sortijas

_– Mu y yo nos casamos… _– responde toda chiveada

_– Cómo que se casaron?_ – con una ceja levantada y aún más intrigada – _Qué acaso no los había casado ya Shaka?_

_– Sí… bueno, lo que pasa es que renovamos nuestros votos y un sacerdote, nos casó allá!_ – contesta entre feliz y sonrojada

_– Ay… me encantaría haber estado ahí… _– con sus ojitos llorosos – _Por qué no me lo invitaste, niña mala?_ – en pose de indignación

_– La verdad es que todo salió de repente, además de que no te iba a sacar de tu viaje romántico, sólo para que vieras como contraíamos matrimonio!_ – chocando sus dedos – _Lo siento mucho!_ – mirándola medio triste y sin dejar de chocar sus índices – _Mi lo perdonas, plis?_

_– No quiero!_

_– Ay por favor!_ – con sus ojitos tiernos – _Si de algo te sirve, nadie a excepción de Shion y Pchan, estuvieron presentes…_

_– Estuvo tu Maestro?_ – O.o

_– Sí! _– responde intrigada, al darse cuenta de que no supo como es que él, llegó ahí – _Y la verdad, no sé cómo es que fue que se enteró!?_ – preguntándose en voz alta – _Talvez Mu haya sido quien le pidió que fuera!_ – contestándose – _Bueno, como sea que haya sido, sólo él estuvo!_ – y tomándole el hombro – _Pero no te agüites, que aquí traigo las fotos para que las veas, además del video que nos tomaron de la ceremonia, que aunque sencilla, fue lo más hermoso que cualquier mujer pudiese pedir! _– suspirando aún más enamorada

Pasaron cerca de cuatro horas, mientras se platicaban todo lo que habían hecho y visto, al observar las fotos del viaje de cada una y después de esto, dieron la clásica vuelta por el pueblo, yendo de compras para surtir sus despensas, que como era lógico, estaban vacías; ya que los otros Santos, aprovecharon sus ausencias y se comieron todo lo que encontraran a su paso.

Al caer la tarde, regresaron al Santuario ambas chicas muy animadas, sonrientes y felices, entran al primero de los doce Templos…

_– Aurea, qué bueno que al fin llegas!?_ – dice con tono preocupado el pequeñín de Aries

_– Qué pasó?_

_– Es imperativo que vayas al Salón del Patriarca, de inmediato!_

_– Por qué, qué pasa?_

_– Sólo ve para allá!_ – responde evitando la mirada de ella – _El Maestro te espera!_

_– Órale, ahora sí que rompiste record!_ – con cara de entre espanto y burla – _No tienes ni medio día de haber regresado y ya te solicita tu Maestro; de seguro que es para regañarte por tus travesuras!_ – moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, como broma

_– Mira quien lo dice!_ – ¬.¬ – _Bueno, vámonos de una vez, te dejo de camino en tu Casa!_ – pasaron por los 10 Templos siguientes sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que por fin llegaron a Acuario

_– Aurea?_ – articula algo exaltado Kamus

_– Hola amor!_ – le dice Flor, dándole su beso – _Pasa algo malo?_ – pregunta al ver la expresión de su esposo

_– Nada, nada!_ – evitando la mirada de ellas – _Es mejor que llegues con el Gran Maestro, que te está esperando!_ – ese comentario se le hizo muy extraño que por ello alzó una ceja

_– Bueno, los veo más tarde!_ – se dirige a su destino y cuando al fin llegó ahí, encontró tres personas, Mu, Shion y una chica, a quién no pudo verle el rostro por que le daba la espalda y haciendo una reverencia – Maestro!

_– Aurea, qué bueno que llegaste!_ – sentado en su trono, le hace una seña para que se acerque.

Mu no voltea a mirarla y al aproximarse, nota que la joven que está ahí, es poco más alta que ella misma, de cabellos rubios y algo largo, con un porte muy elegante, como el de una Princesa y ésta, la mira de reojo con algo de disgusto y es entonces, cuando la Dorada observa que tiene dos puntos en la frente de color rosa, muy distintivos de la raza de Lemurianos, se saca mucho de onda y antes de que pueda decir algo...

– _Ella es Aisha… y se quedará por un par de días aquí en el Santuario, así que quiero que la hospedes en tu Templo…_ – la joven Lemuriana la veía con tal desprecio, que hizo que la chica de Aries se sintiera muy incomoda, aún así

_– Mucho gusto!_ – extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole – _Mi nombre es Aurea y soy la Amazona Dorada de Aries…_ – dejándola con la mano extendida, voltea hacia Shion

_– Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero es necesario que esto se arregle a la brevedad posible!_

_– No te preocupes!_ – contesta Mu sin mirarla – _Se arreglará antes de lo que te imaginas!_ – y al ver que Fantito aún seguía con la mano extendida, le dio su bolsa para que se la cargara

_– Está bien!_ – responde, en tanto la Amazona está muy sorprendida de ver la actitud de la "intrusa" – _Señálame el camino!_ – y con la actitud tan altanera que ésta joven tuvo

_– Óyeme…_

_– Aurea!?_ – la interrumpe rápidamente el Patriarca – _Condúcela a su habitación!_

_– Pe…_

_– Haz lo que te digo!_ – el tono que utilizó, era el mismo que empleaba cuando daba una orden y tenía que seguirse, a como diese lugar

_– Como usted diga!_ – haciendo reverencia – _Por aquí por favor!_ – indicándole el camino; ambas salen del salón, en tanto los Santos Dorados

_– Qué harás ahora Mu?_ – éste no le responde – _Sabes que es tu deber!_

_– Lo sé Maestro… aún así…_ – haciendo una pausa – _Quisiera no tener que hacerlo!_

_– Sabes que ese era tu destino… y no se puede huir de él!_

_– No pienso huir y usted lo sabe bien Maestro…_

_– Sé que harás lo que tengas que hacer!_ – le dice poniendo la mirada en la pulsera que su pupila le regaló – _La que más me preocupa por ahora es Aurea…_

_– Si me disculpa… ahora me retiraré!_ – el Patriarca asiente con la cabeza y ve como es que su pupilo se aleja del lugar. Mientras las dos jóvenes van de camino a la primera Casa

_– Dime!_ – con su tono altivo – _Tú no eres Lemuriana… no es así!?_

_– Por qué lo preguntas?_

_– Esos puntos que tienes en la frente…_ – mirándola directamente a los ojos – _Puedo ver claramente que no son de nacimiento… – _sin quitarle la vista de encima_ – Así que dime, por qué los tienes?_

_– Por qué quieres saberlo?_ – le pregunta firmemente

_– Contesta!_ – le exige más fuerte

_– Pues no sé por qué es que los tengo!_ – quitando la mirada de ella – _Aunque no me lo creas, después de haber recibido mi Armadura de Aries y junto con las batallas que fuimos teniendo, para rescatar a los Dorados del encierro injusto en el que se encontraban, poco a poco las marcas fueron apareciendo en mi frente…_

_– Eso no es posible!_ – murmura Aisha – _También posees los poderes Psicoquinéticos?_ – le cuestiona de nuevo

_– Sí los poseo…_ – responde – _Shion mi Maestro y Mu, me enseñaron a manejarlos!_

_– Ya veo!_ – dice – _Talvez sea Lemuriana por atavismo!_ – se dice a sus adentros – _Esto podría ser un buen problema…_ – cuando la joven a su lado, la saca de sus pensamientos

_– Por qué todas éstas preguntas?_ – confundida le cuestiona

_– Pronto lo sabrás!_ – comenta, quitándole la mirada y así, continúan su camino en silencio, hasta Aries

_– Llegamos!_ – revela Fantito –_ Ésta será tu habitación mientras permanezcas dentro del Santuario! _– poniendo el equipaje encima de la cama, sale del cuarto para dejar sola a la muchacha, que sólo la mira cerrar la puerta – _Quién rayos será ésta chica y por qué, todo ese misterio y esas preguntas?_ – cavilando, mientras va rumbo a la cocina para acomodar toda la despensa

Mu llega al Templo, pero antes de entrar, se queda viendo la salida del mismo y por primera vez dudó en hacerlo; ahora ese hogar, se había vuelto algo inhóspito y pesado, algo que jamás creyó que sucedería y tras unos minutos más, al fin se introdujo y lo primero que hizo, fue ir al cuarto de la huésped…

_– Quién es?_ – al oír los golpeteos que llamaban a su puerta

_– Soy yo… Mu!_ – le abre la puerta y al mirarlo, los ojos se le iluminan

_– Adelante!_ – y al él hacerlo, ella cierra la puerta – _Qué necesitas?_ – le sonríe dulcemente, cosa que incomodó al Santo

_– Sólo quiero pedirte de favor que no le digas nada por ahora a Aurea, yo…_ – al ver que ella se le acercaba seductoramente – _Espera… qué es lo haces?_

_– Tú y ella… no se ve que en realidad se amen…!?_ – queriéndole acariciar el rostro, pero él le detiene la mano

_– No sabes de lo que hablas!_ – le dice mientras le quita la mano suavemente – _Ella y yo… no amamos y mucho!_ – dándole la espalda – _Es por eso que tengo que ser yo, quien le diga lo que sucede! _– volteando de reojo a mirarla – _Juntos tomaremos una decisión!_

_– Ella no tiene por qué intervenir… – _le reclama_ – No es de su incumbencia!_

_– Te equivocas! – _sin mirarla y dándole aún la espalda_ – Ella es mi esposa y la mujer a quién yo amo…_

_– No es de nuestra raza y sabes bien, que no podemos relacionarnos de esa manera, con personas que no son de nuestra estirpe…_

_– Eso es una estúpida ley!_

_– No es estúpida… por culpa de los humanos, nuestra Casta casi desaparece… sin contar que por culpa de ellos, es que nuestro amado Continente, tiene que permanecer oculto!_ – con su puño derecho cerca de su rostro y los ojos suplicantes

_– Lo sé, pero de los humanos que tú hablas…_ – caminando hacia la puerta para retirarse – _No son a los que protegemos y por los cuales, decidimos ayudar a Athena y formar parte de su corte!_ – y al salir de la habitación, ve que Fantito lo miró marcharse de ahí – _A… a…_ – quiso decir su nombre

_– Ya está lista la cena!_ – le dice sin expresión alguna – _Por favor, vengan a comer!_ – dándose la media vuelta

Minutos después ya reunidos en la mesa, todos comían en silencio y el ambiente era muy incómodo. Al terminar la visitante…

_– Gracias por… _– y con la mueva torcida – _La comida!_ – y mirando a Mu – _Buenas noches!_ – sale de la habitación

_– Pero qué mujer más pedante!_ – como si echara fuego de su ser – _Pues quién se cree que es?_ – viendo a su amado – _Una Princesa o qué?_

_– De hecho lo es!_ – cerrando sus ojos, mientras se lleva a la boca el último trozo de su alimento

_– Qué?_ – con los ojos bien abiertos – _Una Princesa… Lemuriana?_ – sin quitar su expresión – _Pero… por qué es que está aquí?_ – él se levanta

_– Gracias por la cena!_ – dándole un beso en la cabeza – _Voy acostarme… estoy cansado!_

_– Pero Mu…_

_– Mañana hablaremos!_ – y después de unos pasos – _Buenas noches!_

La Amazona se quedó atónita al lado de un Kiki, quién tenía la misma expresión a pesar de saber, lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de unos minutos de tratar de comprender lo que pasaba, lavó los platos y dejó todo listo en la cocina; fue a su habitación, en donde su marido ya estaba profundamente dormido… o al menos eso era lo que él aparentaba y ella, se dispuso también a descansar.

Al día siguiente por la mañana muy temprano…

Nuestra Ariana, preparó un rico desayuno para mostrarle a la Invitada, que ella era una buena cocinera, a pesar de que ese no era realmente su fuerte. Así que con su mayor y mejor esfuerzo, dejó todo listo para cuando ellos se levantaran y tomando a su mascota, se marchó a su lugar de trabajo, el cual últimamente había tenido muy abandonado.

Después de un rato en el mismo Templo…

Aisha se levantó y lo segundo que hizo, fue ir directamente a la cocina, ya que como era una chica de buen diente, necesitaba con urgencia al menos una frutita, para calmar la solitaria que no le dejaba de molestar, en cuanto abría sus ojos. Al entrar y ver el escenario puesto, se acercó cautelosamente a él y cuidando que nadie la viera, se percató de una nota que su rival, le había dejado al joven de largos cabellos lilas; sin importarle nada, abrió el papel doblado y leyó las líneas que había dentro…

_**Buenos días mi chiquillo hermoso! – (**Qué cursi! **– **_expresó para sí misma

**_Lamento no poder disfrutar de éste desayuno contigo, pero tengo mucho trabajo en la Fuente de Athena… _**

**_Te espero en nuestro lugar favorito para almorzar juntos, después de tu entrenamiento!_**

**_Te ama siempre!_**

**_Aurea_**

**_PD. Por favor recuérdale a Kiki, que lave los platos!_**

_– Se ve que se preocupa hasta por el más mínimo detalle!_ – con una mirada presunciosa, revisa el comedor para notar, que todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en cada lugar y con tapas transparentes, para que se pudieran ver los alimentos; en eso, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar; primero, escondió el papel rápidamente en su bolsillo y con su poder psicoquinético, quitó todas las tapaderas desapareciéndolas del lugar y simular, que ella había sido quien preparó los alimentos

_– Buenos días!_ – la voz de Kiki la hace voltear

_– Buenos días!_ – le responde como si nada y en eso al ver al Dorado, de nuevo sus ojos se iluminaron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el niño – _Buenos días!_ – sonriendo de oreja a oreja

_– Buenos días!_ – contesta él sin interés y sin mirarla – _Qué tal pasaste la noche… todo bien?_ – el pequeño ya sentado en su lugar observaba la escena, mientras mordía su pan tostado

_– Sí gracias!_ – con tono afectuoso – _Tu hospitalidad es muy generosa y es por eso, que quiero agradecértelo…_ – y señalando los alimentos – _Con esto… espero sea de tu agrado!_ – y poniendo cara apenada sorprendió al Caballero, quien estaba seguro de que había sido su esposa, pero al mirar se percató que no es algo que ella, acostumbrase a preparar

_– Quieres decir que fuiste tú quién nos preparó el desayuno?_ – con los ojos más que grandes, Kiki casi quiso comérsela del asombro en el que se encontraba

_– Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, por recibirme tan cordialmente!_ – contesta afectuosamente

_– Y…_ – sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Aurea te dejó hacerlo?_ – parpadeándole, pero sin quitarle la mirada, el niño la cuestiona de nuevo

_– Ella no estaba cuando desperté!_ – respondió volteando la cara hacia el Santo – _No sé a dónde haya ido, pero creo que ella comió antes de irse, ya que encontré unos platos sucios que lavé, antes de prepararles todo esto!_ – Mu no quitaba la mirada incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando, pero a pesar de eso, no hizo comentario al respecto

_– Gracias!_ – dijo y comenzó a comer, al igual que los presentes

Después de los alimentos, la joven terminó por dejar todo arreglado y mientras el Dorado, se fue a su taller dentro del Templo, a donde el pequeño lo siguió…

_– Kiki!_ – le dijo Mu mirándolo seriamente – _Tenemos que limpiar todo éste desorden…_ –mirando alrededor del lugar – _Tus vacaciones ya terminaron…_

_– Pero… Maestro!?_ – respondió con inconformidad – _No fui yo quién hizo todo éste relajo!_

_– Lo sé!_ – contesta – _Me dirás que fue…_ – y en pose de estar pensando – _Milo… o talvez Kanon…_ – y cuando éste quiso decir algo – _No me digas, ya sé, me insinuarás que fue Pchan!_ – y con mirada desaprobatoria, cosa que hizo que el chico comenzara a chocar sus dedos índices

_– Yo limpiaré todo el taller!_ – comentó al fin y empezó asear el cuarto, cuando en eso Aisha se asomó para ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo

_– Mu… puedo interrumpirte un momento por favor!?_ – acercándose a ella

_– Dime, qué necesitas?_

_– Me gustaría… _– bajando la vista como si de verdad, se apenara – _Podrías llevarme a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?_ – levanta la mirada con ternura – _Yo… no conozco nada que no sea nuestro País y tu castillo en Jamir!_ – con tono suplicante – _Por favor?_ – él la mira un par de segundos

_– Está bien, pero sólo por un rato!_

_– Grandioso!_ – y tomándolo por el brazo, salieron del Templo

En tanto en otro lugar del Santuario…

Fantito, continuaba limpiando el sitio, tras haber hecho el inventario de todo el material que le hacía falta. Ya casi para dar medio día y al fin haber terminado, tomó la canasta donde había llevado su almuerzo y toda ilusionada, sale al punto de reunión seguida por su mascota. Después de poner la manta y acomodar todo, se sienta en el pasto y se dispone a esperar a su marido.

En el pueblo cercano…

Aisha muy sujetada del brazo del Dorado, iba admirando las calles y todo lo que lo "adornaba", tratando ella, de aparentar ser una pareja, pero la expresión de Mu, era de tal indiferencia, hasta que pasaron por un establecimiento…

_– Señor Mu!_ – expresa el tendero – _Qué gusto de verlo por aquí!_ – extendiéndole la mano cosa que él aprovecha para soltarse de la chica

_– Hola Creto, me da gusto verte de nuevo!_ – estrechando su mano

_– Y su esposa por qué no vino con usted?_ – cosa que no le agradó a la Lemuriana, que cambió su semblante de alegría a seriedad

_– Ella tuvo que quedarse…_ – respondió con una media sonrisa – _Pero te manda sus saludos!_

_– Siempre tan atenta!_ – y sacando una bolsa, la cual llena con unas cuantas piezas de fruta – _Por favor, déle mis saludos junto con esto!_

_– Gracias, pero no es necesario!_

_– Me sentiré ofendido si no me las acepta!_

_– Está bien, yo se las haré llegar!_ – así dejaron al tendero y prosiguieron su camino; sin embargo, no fue el único incidente que tuvieron parecido a éste, cosa que provocó que la joven estuviera casi a punto de estallar, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Caballero – _Es mejor que regresemos!_

_– No! – _contesta con firmeza_ – Quiero ir a la costa!_

_– Como sea!_

De vuelta en el Recinto Ateniense…

Fantito está junto con Pchan, mira la hora en lo que acaricia la cabeza de su mascota…

_– Dónde estará?_ – ve de nuevo el reloj y suspira – _Ya se tardó mucho, no lo crees así?_ – preguntándole a su mascota, que la mira con cierta ternura

_– De cuándo acá, reemplazaste a Mu por tu cerdito?_ – volteando a donde provenía la voz

_– Ah, eres tú Milo!_ – quitándole la mirada – _Ponzoñoso como siempre!_ – y él ¬:¬

_– Muy graciosa! – _acercándose más_ – Puedo hacerte compañía?_

_– Adelante!_ – se sienta y en eso ve, que él tiene algo raro en el brazo que llama mucho su atención – _Qué tienes ahí?_ – tratando de reconocer y él esconde el brazo, pero ella se lo jala – _Mira nada más… pero qué fue lo que te pasó?_ – mirándolo inquisidoramente

_– Este…_ – quitando la mirada de ella – _Me quemé con el aceite del sartén, al prepararme el desayuno de hoy!_ – muy apenado le responde

_– Ay Milo!_ – poniéndose de pie – _Ven, vamos para que te cure!_

_– Pero tengo mucha hambre!_ – con sus ojos llorosos – _No he comido nada desde ayer!_ – hincándose junto a la canasta, ella saca un emparedado

_– Toma, come mientras esto y después de que te cure, podrás ingerir todo lo que hay en la cesta… Ok!?_ – él asintió y comenzó a devorarse el sándwich, mientras regresaban a la Fuente de Athena y para que se dejara atender, tuvo que mantenerlo ocupado con la comida de su día de campo

_– Terdmidnasdte?_ – ella lo mira y moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente

_– Sí, acabé!_ – poniéndole una red sobre la gasa – _Mañana tendrás que venir para que te revise de nuevo!_

_– Egrstá biengr!_

_– Pchan?_ – estirándole los brazos al cerdito que salta a ellos, para comer de la mano de ella, una zanahoria – _Vámonos chiquito, que tenemos que ir a entrenar!_

_– Teld adcompagrño?_ – sin dejar de comer lo que había en la canasta

_– Ok, vamos!_

El par de Lemurianos, se encontraban en la playa…

Aisha estaba sentada en la arena viendo al mar, en tanto Mu de pie, lanza piedras al mismo…

_– Te acuerdas cuando fui a visitarte a Jamir?_

_– Sí!_ – responde secamente

_– Recuerdo que en aquel momento, me dijiste que lo que más deseabas era poder regresar a casa!_ – lo mira pero él e ella no – _Qué pasó, por qué ahora que puedes hacerlo, no quienes regresar?_ – el chico lanza otra piedra al mar y tras unos momentos, al fin responde

_– Mi Maestro acababa de morir… o al menos eso presentía yo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro!_ – tira otra más – _Me sentí solo y perdido, es por ello que te dije eso!_

_– Aún así decidiste quedarte!_

_– Medité todas las palabras y las enseñanzas que Shion me dio; además de que si yo hubiese renunciado, se habría sentido muy desilusionado, al igual que ella!_ – la chica se pone de pie y lo toma por el brazo, para que no evite su mirada

_– Ella… estás hablando de ELLA?_ – remarcando ésta última palabra

_– Sí! _– contesta firmemente

_– Es que desde entonces ya la conocías?_

_– No sólo la conocía… _– tomando suavemente su mano, para que lo soltara – _Yo desde entonces ya la amaba!_

_– Cómo puedes decirme eso?_ – le reclama

_– Talvez nunca lo entiendas, pero la calidez que hay en su interior, siempre estuvo cerca de mí, aún sin que ella o yo lo supiésemos y cuando más la necesité, ella encontró la fuerza junto con sus amigas, para ayudarnos y liberarnos del encierro injusto, en el que nos tenían!_

_– Entiendo bien lo que dices, pero ahora tu pueblo… está esperando por ti!_

_– Es que no lo entiendes?, yo ya no pertenezco a ese lugar, ahora mi hogar es éste, al lado de mis amigos, mi Maestro y mi amada esposa… Aurea!_

_– Te equivocas!_ – le dice molesta – _Tu lugar es a mi lado, en nuestro palacio, donde nuestro pueblo nos necesita!_ – él no le responde – _Sabes qué?_ – más molesta aún – _Regresemos al Santuario!_ – dándole la espalda – _Aunque así lo creas, puedes estar seguro de que no me daré tan fácilmente por vencida…_ – mirándolo de reojo – _Tú hiciste una promesa y tendrás que cumplir con tu destino, como el Príncipe de Lemuria que eres!_ – comienza a caminar, en tanto el Dorado sólo la mira alejarse

Salieron los dos Santos de la Fuente de Athena para dirigirse al Coliseo, en tanto el resto de los muchachos, ya entrenaban ahí. Al llegar, todos observan a la joven, misma que se saca toda de onda, al sentir la mirada de estos sobre ella, hasta que su amiga…

_– Hola amiga!_ – la abraza efusivamente – _Pensé que no vendrías!?_

_– Por qué no habría de hacerlo?_ – abrazando aún a su cerdito y moviendo la cabeza para ver a su amiga a la cara

_– Pues… _– con un notable signo de interrogación en el rostro, en eso recuerda

_– Flor Hebe de Acuario!_ – con un tono enérgico – _No puedes decirle nada de esto…_

_– Pero Aurea es mi amiga… y sé que va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere!?_ – con los ojos llorosos y su tono suplicante

_– Lo sé y créeme que yo también, puedo imaginarme perfectamente cuánto le va a doler, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto, hasta que Mu le diga toda la verdad!_ – mirando al piso

_– Ahí viene!_ – expresa ella – _Debo saber qué es lo que pasó?_

_– No! _– efusivamente y poniendo la mano en la puerta, para que no la abra – _Te lo advierto Flor Hebe de Acuario! _– con la expresión recia – _Sí sales de ésta habitación… no volveré nunca jamás hablarte en la vida!_ – ella se quedó inmóvil sin decir una sola palabra

_– Pues qué?_ – le cuestiona su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos

_– Es que… creí… que… talvez estarías…, atendiendo a tu visita!_

_– Esa engreída y mal agradecida?_ – con tono reclamante – _Ni me la hubieras recordado, qué ya me dieron ganas de entrenar!; toma Milo!_ – dándole a su mascota, se quita el chaleco – _Anda Flor, vamos a entrenar!_

Las dos chicas pelean fuertemente, sin embargo, pareciera que la Amazona de Aries estaba como poseída, tanto que apenas se marcaba la diferencia a su favor; mientras Hebe, no oponía más resistencia, ya que se preguntaba una y otra vez, sí era que su amiga ya sabía la verdad o aún la ignoraba; en eso por andar pensando en otras cosas, que concentrarse en su pelea, su inseparable le golpea fuertemente en el rostro, mandándola al piso…

_– Ay Florecita de mi vida!_ – apenada – _Perdón, perdón, perdón…_ – se acerca rápidamente – _Te pegué muy fuerte?_

_– Ya no te lo quiero!_ – le reclama y tirándose a su acostumbrado drama

_– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_ – revisándole el rostro – _Pensé que lo detendrías, por favor perdóname Hebecita!_ – choca sus dedos

_– Me duele… me duele mucho, bua, bua, bua, buaaaaa!_

_– Kamus?_ – le grita Fantito, mientras saca su pañuelo y éste, al ver a su esposa en el suelo, se acerca rápidamente – _Necesito hielo por favor!?_ – extendiéndole el trapo para que se lo ponga en él, cosa que éste hace y ella, lo enrolla para ponérselo a su amiga en la mejilla, ya que no deja de llorar – _Ya no chilles; con esto no se te inflamará!_

_– Snif, snif, snif!_

_– Perdón Florecita!_ – limpiándole sus lágrimas

_– Ya no te quiero!_

_– Sí está bien, pero ya no llores!_ – en eso el Dorado de Aries y la Princesa Lemuriana, llegan al Coliseo, haciendo que todos se queden callados y quietos, por lo que la Amazona voltea a ver que es lo que pasa y al míralos, una sensación desagradable recorre su cuerpo y regresa la vista a su amiga. Aisha se aproxima a ellas y con tono hosco

_– Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento?_ – mirándola arrogantemente – _Me gustaría poder ejercitarme un poco… _– volteando a un lado, sin quitar la expresión – _Practiquemos!_ – le exige

_– Pero ésta qué se cree?_ – piensa la Ariana, pero se da cuenta de que todos las observan, así que se levanta y sin mirarla, pasa a su lado y al fin le contesta – _Vayamos al centro de la arena!_ – todos los Santos, se acomodan en las escaleras del Coliseo a observar la pelea

_– No vayas a decepcionarme!_

_– Lo mismo digo… Princesita Lemuriana!_ – dejando a todos los presentes asombrados, al escuchar las palabras de la Dorada de Aries…

Continuará...

_**Atavismo**: Fenómeno de herencia discontinua, por el cual un descendiente presenta caracteres de un antepasado, que no se ofrecen en las generaciones intermedias._

_Me basé en la idea de Yu Yu Hakusho, en la cual Yusuke presenta el gen y se convierte en un demonio Masoku…_

* * *

Hola!

Amiga Lyra-Acuario me sorprendió recibir tan pronto tu review y pues con todo mi corazón te agradesco que me sigas y pues te mando muchos beshos y bashos por tu apoyo!

Espero sus reviews n.n

Salu2

_Tschüs!_


	3. Mu Tiene Una Prometida?

**CAPITULO III: MU TIENE UNA PROMETIDA???**

Las dos chicas se posaron al centro del Coliseo y una pequeña brisa rozó sus rostros, levantando un poco el polvo que había en el piso y alborotando levemente sus cabellos. Ellas se miraban fijamente, sin moverse un sólo centímetro y el ambiente de aquel lugar, era muy perturbador…

_– Vamos! _– con un tono provocador – _No que querías practicar?_ – le insiste la Ariana

_– Estás lista? _– le cuestiona

Toma su posición y sin aguardar a que su rival conteste, se lanza sobre ella a gran velocidad, cosa que no espera la Dorada y por casi nada, logra detener el golpe y al mismo tiempo, tira uno al rostro de su oponente, que la chica fácilmente para; acto seguido por una patada que le lanza y Fantito, detiene con su pierna y con un giro rápido, casi logra golpear a la Princesa, pero ésta al haberse transportado a sus espaldas, lo esquivó y con un rayo de luz, le pega fuertemente y mandándola de frente, a un par de metros de ahí…

_– En los entrenamientos no se permite usar las técnicas, ni el cosmo!_ – comenta en tanto se pone de pie, dándole aún la espalda – _Pero sí lo que quieres es pelear sucio!?_ – volteando hacia Aisha con furia – _Por mí está bien!_

Nuevamente se colocan en posición y ésta vez Aurea, se mueve a tal velocidad que por un momento pareció haber desaparecido, dejando sorprendidos a todos los espectadores, incluyendo a su oponente. Al posarse a espaldas de Aisha, tocando con su dedo índice, hace que ésta voltee y al hacerlo, le propina semejante golpe, que la hace irse de espaldas, derrapando unos metros…

_– Veo que te lo estás tomando enserio!_ – responde mientras se limpia la comisura y ver si le sangraba – _Me da gusto saberlo! _– se pone de pie – _Continuemos!_ – las dos se mueven con tal rapidez, lanzándose golpes sin parar y desplazándose de un lado para otro; con esto hacen que los presentes las sigan moviendo la cabeza, por donde se mueven, como en un partido muy cerrado de tenis

_– Qué es lo que pasa aquí?_ – pregunta asombrado Shion que acaba de llegar, al ver la escena

_– Es una pelea de gatas!_ – comenta divertidamente y aún con el cerdito en sus brazos

_– Deja de decir estupideces Milo!_ – éste último, mira a su compañero con asombro – _Trae acá! _– arrebatándole al animalito

_– Uy, qué genio!?_ – responde – _Deberías de agradecer que dos linduras como ellas, se peleen por tu amor!_ – al Dorado se le ve claramente el enojo en el rostro – _Qué bien te lo tenías guardado eh Mu!?_

_– Ya cállate!_ – con autoridad le exige el Patriarca, en eso ya cuando Fantito y la chica, listas para golpearse nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas –_ Aurea?_ – grita Shion y ambas voltean deteniendo sus puños a centímetros de sus objetivos – _Basta!_ – exige

_– Pero Maestro…_

_– Terminó el entrenamiento por el día de hoy!_ – enérgicamente y acercándose un poco más a ellas – _Aisha, por favor disculpa la interrupción!_ – con tono suave pero firme y mirando a su pupila desaprobatoriamente – _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!_ – la postura tan reacia del Patriarca, intimidó a la chica como pocas veces lo hacía

_– Sí Gran Maestro!_ – sale del Coliseo apresuradamente y al llegar a su Templo, se encerró en su cuarto junto con su mascotita que la siguió y la veía con intriga y ternura

_– Por culpa de esa mendiga nos castigaron!_ – torciendo la trompa – _Bueno… al menos eso me dará la oportunidad de aprender otras cosas de cocina!_ – sonriéndole al cerdito – _Pero por el momento…_ – recostándose y abrazándolo – _Echémonos un sueñito reparador!_ – acurrucándose, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en cuestión de minutos

De vuelta en el lugar de entrenamiento…

_– Sé bien qué es lo que quieres hacer!_ – en voz baja – _Pero ésta no es la manera…_ – sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Deja que Mu lo arregle!_ – le insiste

_– Esto debe de terminar ahora…_ – enfrentando a Shion con la mirada

_– Yo hablaré con ella en su momento! – _responde serenamente el Ariano_ – Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo!_

Todos salieron del Coliseo, en tanto de vuelta en Aries…

La Amazona estaba frente a la joven Princesa, con quien luchaba arduamente, hasta que un grito suplicante de su amiga, rompe el silencio al ella caer de rodillas…

_– Aurea?_ – mientras la Princesa la mira con su soberbia acostumbrada

_– Has perdido!_ – le dice – _Ahora que éstas bajo mi psicoquinesis, sólo yo podré liberarte de ella!_ – sin responderle, la mira con un ojo cerrado y luchando por liberarse del poder – _Es inútil que sigas intentándolo, sólo lograrás hacerte más daño!_ – aplicando más fuerza sobre ella, provocando que pose las manos en el piso también – _Lo sabía…_ – acercándose a ella, mientras todos sus amigos observan – _Tú no eres digna para ser la esposa de Mu…_

_– No espera!_ – se oye el grito de éste último

_– En cambio yo, soy la que debería de estar casada con él, al ser su legítima prometida!_ – esas palabras, resonaron dentro de todo el Coliseo, dejando a más de uno en asombro, al igual que a la Dorada

_– Qué dices?_ – aún bajo el poder de la muchacha

_– Qué yo soy su PROMETIDA y es por eso que he venido aquí… para llevarlo de vuelta a nuestro Continente y gobernar juntos nuestra Tierra, por el resto de nuestras vidas!_ – sin poder entender lo que sus oídos escuchan, toda estupefacta por esa revelación, voltea hacia su marido, quien evita su mirada

_– Estás mintiendo!_ – grita sin poderse liberar aún del poder que la somete

_– No!_ – responde el Dorado de la primera casa – _Lo que dice es verdad!_ – por un momento, ella sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y al darse cuenta, de cómo es que todos la veían, se sintió tan avergonzada, que su respiración se agitó notablemente

_– No… esto… no puede ser cierto!_

_– Pues lo es!_ – reafirma Aisha y Aurea, escuchó una voz en su interior, muy en su interior – _Date por vencida, acepta tu derrota y déjalo ir… o todos los que tú amas, pagarán las consecuencias de tu decisión! _– y en unos segundos, ésta ve una serie de imágenes, en donde todo un ejército de Lemurianos, mataban a todos sus amigos, quienes a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograron sobrevivir y yacían tendidos en el piso, con sus cuerpos completamente destrozados, aún vistiendo sus mantos sagrados y lo peor, fue cuando distinguió la imagen de su marido, quien también tenía igual su cuerpo todo deshecho; poniéndose de rodillas lo abraza y llorando amargamente por la nueva perdida de éste, mira hacia arriba y Aisha burlándose – _Todo esto es tu culpa… jajajajaja, de haberme hecho caso, nada de esto habría sucedido, jajajajaja!_ – al percibir ésta última escena, todos sus sentimientos y su fuerza, se encontraron de tal manera que la ayudaron a que lograra librarse, junto con un gran grito de desesperación, del dominio que la tenía cautiva – _Cómo pudo lograrlo? _– con la expresión completamente pasmada, al igual que los espectadores y los Arianos también – _Cómo es que lo hiciste?_ – más que preguntarle, le reclamó la respuesta, cosa que a la Dorada no le importó contestar y ya de pie, corrió hacia la salida del Coliseo, pero su esposo trató de cerrarle el paso, a quién miró unos momentos, como suplicándole una explicación

_– Lo siento!_ – sólo eso alcanzó él articular y agachó la mirada; ella con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó a toda prisa del lugar – _Aurea… _– expresó Mu al verla irse así y su mascota, saltó de sus brazos, para seguir a su "mami"

_– Kui, kui, kui!_ – se le escuchó "decir" mientras se alejaba del lugar detrás de Fantito

_– No tenías por qué haberle dicho eso!?_ – exigiéndole una respuesta, el Santo de cabellos lilas, le reclama a la Princesa

_– Pues debiste hacerlo tú, desde el momento en que la conociste!_ – responde en el mismo tono – _Ya de mínimo, antes de casarte con ella o ayer en el salón del Patriarca, cuando todos estábamos reunidos!_ – el Caballero no respondió nada – _Estaré en el Templo por sí se te ofrece algo más!_ – se retira del sitio, dejando a unos espectadores completamente confundidos, hasta que Flor bajó unos escalones

_– Espera!_ – la detiene la voz de su amado – _Déjala sola… es mejor para ella!_

_– Pero Kamye?_

_– Vámonos a casa!_ – le dice, tomando su mano para también abandonar el lugar, al igual que el resto y dejar al Santo de Aries, solo al centro del Coliseo

Mientras ésta soñaba…

La Lemuriana, preparó un te para ella misma y su prometido, quien estaba reparando el mecanismo de la réplica de la Cascada de Rozan de Roshi, que descompuso Seiya por tratar de invertir el flujo de la misma…

_– Te traje esto por sí tenías sed!_ – poniendo el vaso en la mesa

_– Gracias, pero no tienes por qué tratar…_

_– No estoy tratando de hacer nada!_ – le interrumpe – _Tú y yo debemos de estar juntos y eso es algo, que tú bien lo sabes!_

_– Ahora mi vida es lo que siempre deseé!_ – le responde sin dejar lo que está haciendo

En tanto Aurea…

Corrió en dirección a la Fuente de Athena, más no hacia ese lugar, seguida muy de cerca por su mascota; hasta que un mal paso la hizo caer y rodar por una ladera, que la llevó hasta el lago que envuelve todo Star Hill, para sumergirse en él y fue cuando repentinamente despertó…

_– Pero qué rayos fue eso?_ – limpiándose la frente – _Será…?_ – respira hondo – _Dios por favor?, qué sólo sea un mal sueño!_

Abre la puerta para salir de su cuarto a preparar la cena, mientras el pequeño cerdito corre en dirección del taller, donde se encuentran los Lemurianos, quienes siguen hablando…

_– Talvez esa sea la vida que deseaste!_ – responde ella – _Pero no siempre lo que deseamos y lo que obtenemos es la misma cosa!_ – dejando su vaso junto al de él, para acercársele – _Debes de cumplir con tu destino!_ – él se puso de pie, mientras ella posaba sus manos en su pecho, cuando Pchan entró al cuarto, seguido de su dueña, quien al verlos así, se quedó congelada por un momento y los tres al verse… Aisha con una mirada de triunfo; Mu se apartó rápidamente de ella, para dirigirse hacia su amada, quien salió corriendo de la Casa

_– Aurea, espera!_ – grita el Caballero, tratando de que ésta le haga caso, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió, hasta que resbaló por las escaleras y caer por todos los escalones abajo y luxar su rodilla izquierda, siendo alcanzada por el Dorado – _Estás bien?_ – ella trata de levantarse

_– No me toques!_ – quitándose las manos de él, que trataban de ayudarla

_– No es lo que piensas!_

_– Cómo pudiste?_ – muy enojada y tratando de golpearlo, pero Mu le detiene las manos, tomándola por las muñecas

_– Cállate y déjame hablar!_

_– No quiero!_

_– Pues lo harás!_ – con su psicoquinesis la congela y pero ella al caer de rodillas, siente el dolor agudo que la hace gemir – _Estás bien?_

_– No!_ – con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor que siente – _Me lastimé la rodilla y tu poder, me la está oprimiendo más! _– mirándolo con un ojo y el otro cerrado, mostrando la molestia que esto le causaba

_– Te llevaré a la Fuente para que te atienda!_ – sin que ella pueda evitarlo, en brazos de él, llegan ahí y la coloca en una de las camillas

_– Del refrigerador, saca una de las bolsas de gel para ponérmela y que no se me inflame!_ – él así lo hace mientras le dice

_– Tenemos que hablar!_

_– No quiero escucharlo… no quiero saber nada!_ – él le coloca la bolsa en la rodilla y encima una toalla para que no le queme el frío en la mano

_– Pues lo harás!_ – ella lo mira con mucho enojo – _Está bien no lo hagas, no te diré nada sí eso es lo que quieres!_ – dirigiéndose a la puerta – _De cualquier forma habrás de saberlo; así que elige, si quieres saberlo por mí o por alguien más!?_ – él se quedó callado de espaldas a ella, cerca de la puerta mientras esperaba que le diera una respuesta, pero al ver que no lo haría, dio un paso al frente

_– No, espera!_ – contesta ella – _Qué es lo que quieres decirme?_ – con tono más suave y el Caballero, comienza por explicarle

_– Como debes de saber mi raza, es un pueblo muy antiguo, tanto, que se ha llegado a considerar que es un lugar Mítico…_ – sentándose frente a ella que atenta lo escucha – _Es por ello que la humanidad, ha llegado a creer que todo fue un mito y que nuestro hermoso Continente, se hundió por culpa de la arrogancia de otro pueblo con gran poder y conocimiento…_

_– Los Atlantes!?_ – agrega ella

_– Así es!_ – continúa él – _Ellos desafiaron a los Dioses, diciendo que estos no existían y que no eran más que simples alucinaciones de los humanos y que era a ellos, a quienes realmente los griegos debían rendirles culto…_ – revisando la rodilla de ella, que sigue un poco inflamada – _Como sea que haya sido, ellos provocaron la ira de los Dioses quienes trataron de destruir la Tierra, pero gracias a Athena y por nosotros ser una raza tan pacífica, muchos de nuestro pueblo pudieron salvarse y desde entonces, le juramos lealtad y fue después de eso, que nos involucrarnos en la Guerra Santa contra el Dios de los 7 mares, en la cual las Marinas de Poseidón vistieron por primera vez unas Escamas, mismas que el mismo Señor creó para ellos…_

_– Fue así como crearon las Armaduras de Athena?_

_– Sí! _– responde él – _Mi pueblo le debía fidelidad después de que ésta nos salvó, sin embargo mucho tiempo después, hubo algunos rebeldes quienes fueron los que crearon los Mantos Negros… Te sientes mejor?_

_– Un poco!_ – dice ella – _Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que quieres decirme?_

_– Mucho!_ – tomando una venda y una pomada, para sobar su rodilla – _Athena se sintió defraudada por nuestra estirpe, pero para demostrarle que sí le guardábamos lealtad, es que desde entonces uno de nuestra raza, es elegido para formar parte de su ejercito…_ – quitándole al fin gel helado, para sobarle ahora con el ungüento – _Normalmente se elige a uno de los hijos del guerrero más fuerte de nuestro reino, para que ocupe el lugar como el Caballero Dorado de Aries!_

_– Y es por eso que los Arianos siempre han sido los Herreros?_

_– Sí!_

_– Ouch!_

_– Perdón!_ – le revisa y continúa sobándola y con su relato también – _Sin embargo, después de que mi Maestro fue enviado, la familia elegida para entregar a su hijo, murió durante el parto y la siguiente familia que había sido designada, no pudo tampoco cumplir, debido a que por parte de los rebeldes, se encargaron de envenenar a todos los descendientes para que no se cumpliera con la promesa hecha, sin embargo esto sólo retrazó el momento de enviar a un nuevo guerrero…_ – cavilando la razón por un momento – _Como sea, para cuando llegó el turno de suplirlo, de una u otra manera todas las familias temían de cumplir con lo acordado, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos con anterioridad!_ – la empieza a vendar – _Entonces mi padre, el Rey de nuestro pueblo, decidió entregarme a Shion para que yo siguiera con la tradición, sólo con la condición de que para cuando hubiera un digno candidato a ocupar el puesto, sería mandado para que ocupase mi lugar y así yo, pudiera regresar a gobernar mi Nación!_

_– No te entiendo…_ – le dice tomándole una mano para que la mire a los ojos – _Estás tratando de decirme que Aisha ha venido a llevarte de vuelta a Lemuria, para que la gobiernes?_ – la miró mientras le cuestionaba

_– No sólo eso…_ – quitándole la vista y terminar de vendarle la rodilla – _Ella es mi prometida y como tal, se supone que es con quién debo casarme!_ – esas palabras cayeron como cubetada de agua helada

_– Co… cómo?_

_– Como te lo dije antes, hubo unos Lemurianos rebeldes…_

_– Sí los que crearon las Armaduras Negras!_ – le interrumpe, con tono de petición para que no desviara la plática

_– El padre de Aisha, es el líder de ellos y durante años el mío, trató de convencerlos de que dejaran de serlo, ya que aparte de provocar disputas contra Athena y sus Caballeros, también lo hacían hacia nuestra raza!_ – le colocó los broches – _Listo!, cómo te sientes?_

_– Muy confundida!_ – se sienta junto a ella y tomándole la mano, la mira para continuar su relato

_– Cuando finalmente se llegó a un acuerdo… Solón dijo que sólo aceptarían terminar con las disputas sí ella y yo, nos casásemos; de otra manera, no accederían a la paz y continuarían los altercados!_

_– Pe… pero… _– tratando de acomodar sus ideas – _Qui…eres de…cirme que te i…rás con ella?_ – tragando saliva

_– No lo sé!_ – la mirada de él, es de notable indecisión y tristeza, mientras que la de ella es de dolor y amargura – _No es algo fácil de decidir!_ – poniéndose de pie frente a ella – _Sinceramente no me importa en absoluto regir mi pueblo, pero tampoco puedo dejar que éste, sufra por que yo no quiero cumplir con mis obligaciones, como Príncipe de Lemuria!_

_– Y qué… pasará… con nosotros?_ – quebrándosele la voz y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas

_– Sí acepto regresar con ella…_ – la toma entre el cuello y las mejillas – _Tú y yo… no volveremos a vernos y nuestro matrimonio será anulado, ya que tú no eres descendiente de nuestra raza…_ – la Amazona siente como es que su corazón, recibe una puñalada con esas palabras – _Y según la ley… no puedo estar casado con nadie, que no tenga nuestro mismo origen! _– al oír eso, se enoja y quitándose sus manos de encima

_– O sea que sólo fui un juego para ti?_ – poniéndose de pie y alejarse de él – _Alguien con quién estar antes de regre… _– Mu la detiene, jalándola por el brazo la interrumpe

_– Cómo puedes decirme eso?_ – tomándola por ambas extremidades para que no se aleje – _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!_ – ella trata de safarse, pero el Dorado no se lo permite – _Talvez haya sido mi abuelo quién dictó esa ley… pero mi madre, siempre me dijo que no importaba a quién le diera mi corazón, sólo me pidió que me asegurara de a quien se lo entregara, fuera digna para hacerlo!_

_– Sí y de seguro, esa es Aisha por ser una Princesa!_ – llorando le expresa

_– Cómo puedes ser tan tonta de creer semejante estupidez!?_

_– Semejante estupidez?_ – más enojada y con llanto le reclama – _Entonces… por qué es que estaban tan juntos hace un rato?_

_– No es lo que parece… yo trataba de convencerla de que regresara sin mí, por que es a ti a quién verdaderamente amo!_

_– No te creo!_ – él la suelta

_– Me casé contigo por que TE AMO, porque tú siempre me mostraste una calidez sincera… nunca me pediste nada a cambio y encima de todo… arriesgaste tu vida, sólo para salvarme!_ – acercándose a él buscando consuelo

_– Eso fue por que yo no podía permitir que sufrieras injustamente… y mucho menos, por tratar de salvarme, para que viviera en paz a costa de tu vida!_ – la abraza fuertemente

_– Aurea, no puedo hacer esto solo, necesito que me ayudes!_ – ella seguía llorando – _Ésta es una decisión que debemos de tomar juntos…_

_– No te vayas… por favor, yo te amo más que a mi vida y no quiero vivirla lejos de ti!_

_– Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero… no puedo huir de esto!_ – ella lo empuja y él la suelta; sale corriendo a pesar del dolor en su rodilla, pero es más fuerte el que siente en su interior…

Pasa corriendo por Aries, en donde la Princesa Aisha la ve pasar llorando y siente gran satisfacción, al darse cuenta de que ésta ya se enteró de lo que pasaba y Pchan, al mirarla, la sigue escaleras arriba que es a donde se dirige.

De ésta manera sin detenerse, continúa cruzando todos los Templos, sin importarle lo que sus compañeros estuvieran haciendo. Primero Aldebarán alzó su plato para evitar que se lo tirara, para después al tratar de no pisar al animalito, perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo, con su plato de cereal de arroz inflado, en la cabeza.

Después en Géminis, los hermanitos peleaban por el control de la televisión, estando Kanon sólo en shorts y una camiseta de tirantes y Saga, sólo en boxers; al ver pasar a la Dorada sin detenerse, se quedaron congelados en la posición en la que estaban y cuando ella cruzó, trataron de continuar, hasta que Pchan les pasó encima, mandándolos también al suelo y el control derechito al fondo de la pecera.

El Cangrejito, estaba en una sesión semanal de lectura de cartas y ver, lo que le esperaba en su futuro y si es que pronto encontraría el amor que tanto deseaba y justo, en el momento en que la adivina le iba a decir lo que tanto deseaba, la Dorada pasó, sacando de onda a la vidente, para que después el cerdito pasara encima de la mesa, desordenando toda la lectura.

En Leo; Aioria y Marín estaban muy entretenidos en "sus" cosas, en el sillón, cuando ésta atravesó corriendo, dejando a una parejita toda sonrojada, que a pesar de eso, siguieron en lo que estaban después de ver pasar a la mascota también.

En Virgo, como era de suponerse, Shaka estaría sentado meditando, pero en realidad salía de su cocina con un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas, que al sentir la presencia de la chica, le dio por abrir un ojo y así esquivarla por escasos centímetros, pero no a su mascota y al igual que con Toro Dorado, el chico rubio terminó en el suelo con la leche derramada en el cabello y las galletas tiradas por el suelo y un par, incrustadas en su flequillo.

Roshi y el Patriarca jugaban tranquilamente ajedrez, cuando la chica entró corriendo sin decir nada, seguida por el cachorrito…

_– Shion, amigo?_ – dice al ver a la joven cruzar la casa, con llanto amargo – _Creo que al fin Mu le dijo lo que sucede… _– el Pope, sólo lo escucha sin quitar la vista de su pupila que se alejaba – _No deberías seguirla, talvez vaya a buscarte?_

_– No lo creo, lo más probable es que vaya con Flor…_ – como tratando de convencerse así mismo – _No lo crees?_

_– No lo sé!_ – guardaron silencio un par de minutos, en lo que decidía que hacer…

En Escorpión, el chico salía en toalla después de tomar un buen baño caliente, cuando sin proponérselo, chocó con la Amazona, mandándolos al piso fuertemente, en dónde ella cayó encima del joven, quien por reacción la abrazó, por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos y Milo, al darse cuenta de que ella necesitaba consuelo, quiso proporcionárselo con un beso…

_– Suéltame!_ – con llanto le exige y levantándose como puede, sigue su camino Templos arriba

_– Espera… Aurea!_ – grita y la ve alejarse – _Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte!_ – con tono más bajo que sólo él escuchó

En la casa de Sagitario, tanto Shura como Aioros, sólo vieron como cruzó la chica, mientras estaban jugando con el futbolito que ambos se habían comprado, para prepararse para la emoción del encuentro, al cual en un par de días más asistirían, cortesía de las muchachas en navidad.

Cuando al fin se acercaba a Acuario…

_– Aurea viene hacia acá!_ – expresa preocupada la Dorada

_– Su cosmoenergía se siente muy rara!_ – le dice su esposo a ésta – _Creo que finalmente Mu le dijo todo… _– y antes de que pueda decir algo más, Hebe sale a recibir a su amiga, quién al verla

_– Flor!_ – lanzándose a sus brazos

_– Lo sé, lo sé!_ – tratando de confortarla

_– Cómo puedes saberlo?_ – intrigada le pregunta

_– Yo… pues…_

_– Fui yo quién se lo contó!_ – voltea y ve al Santo, que tiene una mirada de compasión

_– Ustedes lo sabían y aún así no me dijeron nada…?_

_– No nos correspondía decírtelo…_ – responde éste – _Mu era quién debía de hacerlo!_

_– No puedo creerlo!_ – soltándose de su comadre, emprende su camino escaleras arriba, dejando nuevamente sola a la pareja del Ánfora Dorada

En Piscis…

El Caballero muy a gusto estaba preparándose para dormir, ya con su mascarilla humectante y su cabello envuelto en tubos (que para ser sincera, no sé cómo puede dormir con ellos, sí son tan incómodos!? S) y por el reflejo del espejo del baño, sólo la ve pasar, sin que le diga nada y él piensa…

_– Al menos Flor, tiene la decencia de gritarme cuando va a pasar, pero ésta, nisiquiera toca la puerta!?_ – asomándose para ver sí ya se fue – _Por la mañana, hablaré muy seriamente con ella al respecto!_ – se dice a sus adentros, para seguir en lo que estaba

Finalmente llega al Templo del Patriarca y sin decir nada a los guardias, a quienes atropella sin piedad, se dirige rápidamente aquella habitación, la cual desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, había quedado vacía y sin nadie más, quien la ocupara.

El cuarto lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado ahí; sin detenerse, se tira en la cama abrazando la almohada y dejar a rienda suelta, que fluya su llanto.

En otra parte del Recinto Ateniense…

Mu se encontraba en su lugar favorito, aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia cuando aún era aprendiz a Caballero, mismo en donde después le declaró su amor a su ahora amada esposa…

_– Qué es lo que haces aquí?_ – una voz con tono muy molesto, interrumpe sus pensamientos

_– Flor?_

_– Deberías de estar ahora con tu marida!_ – pegándole con el dorso de la mano, en el brazo

_– Ouch!_ – quitando el brazo y tomándose la parte que le golpeó y sobrásela

_– Qué no ves que ella ahora está sufriendo mucho? _– se le notaba el enojo claramente en la mirada

_– Y tú crees que yo no estoy sufriendo también?_ – la mira igual – _Yo esperaba que esto jamás pasara…_

_– Entonces… por qué lo permitiste?_ – le reclama más efusivamente

_– Hebe?_ – una segunda voz se escucha detrás de ellos

_– Kamye?_

_– No es algo que yo haya decidido!_ – responde el Ariano – _Fue un arreglo que hubo entre nuestros padres, cuando nosotros éramos aún muy niños!_

_– Aún así… _– trata de reprocharle pero

_– Basta Flor!_ – remarca su marido – _Venimos a tratar de ayudar y arreglar las cosas… más no empeorarlas!_

_– Kamus… _– expresan los dos

_– Y qué piensas hacer ahora?_ – cuestiona seriamente el Santo de Acuario

_– No lo sé bien aún… _– responde con el mismo tono – _Lo que sí sé, es que tengo que regresar a mi lugar de origen y ver, como es que puedo arreglar todo esto…_ – haciendo una pausa – _Desgraciadamente la única forma… es que cumpla con mi destino!_ – todos se miran en silencio

_– No, esto no puede terminar así!?_ – para sí misma se dice la chica Dorada

Después de un buen rato de permanecer en silencio y no tomar ninguna resolución al respecto, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a sus Casas; no obstante, Mu quiso cerciorarse que su mujer no estuviera en la Fuente y al ver que no estaba ahí, regresó a su hogar, Aries.

Ya entrada la noche, todos los involucrados recostados en las camas, ninguno de ellos podía conciliar el sueño.

Aisha imaginaba que al fin Mu regresaría con ella a Lemuria y así, cumplir con su destino en aquel lugar, ya que era lo que más deseaba en su vida y más que nada, por el verdadero amor que ella sentía por él.

Mu repasaba e ideaba, en como tratar de convencer a Aisha, a que regresara y lo liberara de esa promesa hecha por su padre y así, poder quedarse al lado de su amada, a quien por medio del cosmo le pidió que volviera a su Templo y tomar la decisión juntos.

Aurea lloraba amargamente, debido al simple hecho de saber que el amor de su vida, estaría el resto de su existencia, en otro lugar y en los brazos de otra mujer. Pensaba mil cosas y principalmente por primera vez en su vida, deseaba morir ya que la vida sin él, no valía la pena continuar viviéndola…

Continuará...

_Según nos explica Masami Kurumada, que el Dios de los mares creó las Escamas de Poseidón y después los Lemurianos por orden de Athena, forjaron las Armaduras Doradas, Plateadas y de Bronce, inspiradas en las 88 constelaciones, para proteger a los guerreros que luchaban por ella y la paz en la Tierra._

_Talvez me salga un poco del contexto que él ha manejado, ya que sólo lo estoy acomodando de acuerdo a lo que necesito contar en mi fic._

* * *

Hola!

Mitukito de mi corazón, gracias amiga por poder seguir contando con tu apoyo y pues me alegra mas que aunque sea de coucha, pero ps le rompemos su mandarina en gajos a la Aisha... jijijijiji! 1000 gracias amiga! ;D

Espero sus reviews n.n

Salu2

_Tschüs!_


	4. Una Difícil Desición

**CAPITULO IV: UNA DIFICIL DECISION… **

Por la mañana…

Los sollozos de la Dorada, llevaron al Patriarca aquella habitación de donde provenía el llanto. Toca a la puerta y se percata que todo vuelve a estar en silencio, sin embargo, él sabe perfectamente que su latosa pupila se encuentra dentro…

_– Vamos Aurea, abre; que sé bien que estás ahí!?_ – golpeando de nuevo la puerta para que lo deje meterse – _Ábreme por favor? _– al ver que no le responde – _Bueno, si no me abres… yo entraré!_

_– Déjeme sola! _– contesta con la voz quebrada

_– Voy a entrar y sabes bien que de cualquier manera lo haré!_ – ella no teniendo más remedio, quitó el seguro para que él pudiera hacerlo, tras ello cerró la puerta nuevamente – _Pasaste aquí toda la noche?_ – con los ojos más que hinchados lo miró, sin decir una sola palabra – _Me habría sido más fácil imaginar, que estarías en tu antiguo cuarto que en éste, que era de Mu, ustedes siendo aún pequeños!_

_– Ma… Maestro!_ – se lanza a sus brazos y continúa llorando, ya que pareciera que no sabía hacer otra cosa más, por el momento

_– Vamos hija, no te pongas así… esto no es el fin del mundo!_

_– Cómo puede decirme eso?_ – llorando a mares – _Y más aún después de que usted sabía desde un principio que todo esto pasaría…_

_– Deja de decir tonterías… _– tomándola por los hombros con firmeza en la voz – _Yo no te entrené para ser una niña llorona… – _mirándola disgusto – _Es que acaso tan fácilmente te vas a dar por vencida?_ – le exige sin quitar la expresión de su rostro y al ver que le siguen brotando las lágrimas, con tono un poco más suave – _Vamos hija, tú peleaste contra la Equidna, la Banshee, Scylla, el Coloso e incluso por tu propia voluntad, fuiste al Inframundo sólo para jugarnos una broma… _– ella lo mira – _Tu determinación siempre ha sido muy fuerte y ahora… sólo así vas a rendirte?_ – ella suena su nariz y aún con la voz abatida

_– Esto… es dife…rente!_ – el cerdito los observaba cada vez que hablaban

_– Esto no es diferente?_ – le reprocha – _Sólo por que alguien vino y puso en predicamento tu matrimonio…?_ – más molesto – _Hace un poco más de un año, dejaste que sus celos y las loqueras de Milo los afectaran…_ – ella lo miraba con más tristeza, por que sabía que él tenía razón – _Vas a dejar que pase lo mismo ahora? _– aún más enérgico y ella no le respondió – _Qué pasó con eso de la salud y la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas… acaso sólo fue una falsa promesa?_

– _No… eso no es cierto! _– enojada le responde – _Es que…_

_– Nada qué!_ – protesta éste – _Ya es hora de que dejes de seguir lloriqueando y vayas ya, hablar con tu marido y tomen la decisión juntos, para que arreglen esto de una vez por todas!_ – levantándola, la saca de un empujón de la habitación – _Ándale, regresa a tu Templo y haz lo que te digo!_

No quedándole más de otra, hace lo que su Maestro le manda y regresa, toda cabizbaja a su Casa, mientras tanto en ese lugar…

Mu preparó el desayuno y después de ello, continuó con su trabajo de reparar la mini cascada del rozan, cuando en eso entra su pequeño discípulo…

_– Maestro, de verdad regresará a Lemuria?_ – con algo de ternura le cuestiona, pero éste no le responde – _Yo… sé bien que vine a éste lugar, a reemplazarlo!_ – es entonces cuando el Dorado lo mira – _Pero yo ya tengo una Armadura y no quiero convertirme en un Santo de Oro… al menos no así!_

_– Tú ya lo sabías Kiki?_

_– No Maestro, me enteré de todo con la llegada de ésta chica!_ – le contesta – _Pero dígame, usted volverá a nuestro Continente a gobernar… como nuestro legítimo Rey?_

_– Mi padre aún no muere… – _responde _– Yo sólo tomaría mi lugar como el Príncipe, hasta que él fallezca!_

_– Pero entonces… por qué es que tiene que volver ahora?_

_– Verás!_ – la voz de la joven Aisha, se escucha detrás de ellos – _A mí lo único que me interesa es que él cumpla con su promesa y regresemos a nuestro País, nos casemos y vivamos juntos una vida tranquila y feliz!_ – ambos se quedaron callados sin decir palabra y la chica, se acercó a él quien se puso de pie y al tratar de decirle algo – _Por qué no quieres entenderlo, tú y yo debemos estar juntos!_ – viéndolo con dulzura y antes de que pueda hacer algo más, ella lo besa en la boca, Mu se sorprende mucho; a Kiki literalmente se le cae la quijada al suelo y Aurea, que en ese momento entró para hablar con su amado y por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para ella y como si fuera un sueño…

La muchacha Lemuriana se separó del Caballero y dirigiéndose a donde estaba parada la Amazona, que inmovilizada por la escena la observaba acercarse a ella…

_– Ahora te das cuenta de que él, sí me ama!_ – le dice cínicamente – _Es mejor que lo dejes ir por las buenas, o aquel sueño que tuviste el día de ayer… puede hacerse realidad!_

_– Q… qué? – _aún paralizada _– De qué… hablas?_

_– El día de ayer tuviste un hermoso sueño, en donde todos tus amigos morían!_ – con una sonrisa burlona – _Eso fue sólo un vistazo al futuro… una premonición de lo que podría pasar, si no dejas de interferir y permites que regrese conmigo a nuestro País!_ – y como si esto sólo hubiese sido una pequeña alucinación, por parte de la Dorada, al parpadear ve que la Princesa continúa en los labios de su amor, quién al fin se aparta de la rubia y muy apenado

_– Yo… yo…_ – dirigiéndose rápidamente a su esposa

_– No te preocupes más, amor mío!_ – ya juntos los dos, Fantito le toma el rostro con una y con la otra por el bíceps, mientras él coloca sus dos manos en la cintura de ésta – _Tú tienes que cumplir con tu destino y regresar a tu pueblo que te espera!_ – el Santo se sorprende de oír éstas palabras

_– Pe… pero?_

_– Tú y yo fuimos felices mientras el sueño duró!_ – insiste – _Pero la realidad es otra y nuestro destino, nunca fue estar juntos…_ – una lágrima corre por su mejilla – _Talvez en otra vida… podamos hacerlo!_

_– Te… te estás rindiendo?_ – le pregunta con algo de enojo, a lo que ella sólo asiente con la cabeza – _No… _– y antes de que diga algo más, con un dulce pero a la vez amargo beso en la boca, dejó ver su decisión

_– Qué seas muy feliz con ella!_ – llorando, sale corriendo de su Templo rumbo a al Fuente de Athena

_– Ya no hay más que hacer aquí!_ – expresa él con mucha resignación, después de oír las palabras de su amada – _Prepara tus cosas que partiremos enseguida!_

La joven Princesa no cabía en sí misma de la emoción que sentía, de al fin ver que su sueño se haría realidad, después de tanto tiempo haberlo estado deseado.

Kiki no podía creer lo que la Dorada había dicho, pero sus oídos no lo engañaron y al ver a su Maestro, notó la mirada llena de tristeza y amargura, más que nada de ver que su amada no se quedó con él, ni luchó por defender su amor…

_– Sé bien que Aurea tuvo que tener una razón muy poderosa, para llegar a esa resolución!_ – se decía el pequeño – _Sí tan sólo ella tuviera algo de sangre Lemuriana… podría continuar siendo la esposa de mi Maestro y como Princesa de nuestro pueblo, juntos arreglar el problema con los rebeldes!_ – pensaba el niño, en tanto veía como Mu, empacaba lo necesario para dejar el Recinto, cuando en eso el Patriarca, llegó al lugar

_– Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_ – pregunta al ver que su discípulo guarda su ropa en su bolsa de viaje

_– Qué bueno que ha venido Gran Maestro!_ – con una reverencia – _Regresaré con Aisha a nuestro País y cumpliré, con mis obligaciones como el Príncipe de Lemuria que soy!_ – Shion se sorprende de escucharlo decir eso – _Por favor despídame de todos dentro del Santuario!_

_– Pe…_

_– Le agradezco todas sus enseñanzas… querido Patriarca!_ – tomando su bolsa y se camina a la puerta – _No creo que nos volvamos a ver!_ – deteniéndose en la entrada donde Aisha ya le espera – _Adiós amigos!_ – y volteando hacia ellos con una media sonrisa – _Shion… Kiki… cuiden bien de Aurea, quieren… por favor?!_ – al fin salen del Templo para abandonar de una vez por todas el Santuario de Athena…

En la Fuente de Athena…

La adolorida Dorada después de escribir una carta a su amado, tomó una jeringa y se dispuso a inyectarse una dosis letal de potasio, pero justo sin que ella se diera cuenta, alguien se había introducido aquel místico lugar y a centímetros de que se picara con la aguja, un objeto le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza, al tiempo que la voz expresaba con enojo…

_– Pero qué rayos es lo que crees, que estás haciendo?_ – voltea y ve que fue Orfeo quien la golpeó con su Lira

_– Por qué lo hiciste?_ – sobándose la cabeza y muy molesta – _Eso dolió!_

_– Cómo que por qué?_ – más molesto también – _Por qué ibas hacer semejante estupidez?_ – arrebatándole la jeringa

_– Eso es asunto mío!_ – le grita y trata de quitársela de vuelta – _Tú no lo entiendes!_ – quebrándosele de nuevo la voz y éste le da una cachetada

_– No es posible que tan fácilmente te hayas dado por vencida y renuncies a Mu, tu MARIDO… a quien le profanaste amor eterno!_

_– Tú… tú no lo entiendes!_

_– Entender qué?_ – ella lo ve directamente a los ojos, entre con enojo y dolor – _Vamos y explícame qué es lo que entiendo!?_ – le exige y al ver la expresión de ella, dulcifica un poco su tono de voz – _Tú sabes bien, que yo renuncié a todo por el amor de Eurydice, sin importarme lo que pasara conmigo o incluso con todo lo demás…_ – con su mano, por la barbilla le hace verlo a los ojos – _No hay nada en el mundo que valga más, que pelear por el amor que uno siente!_ – con un gesto medio sonriente – _Es que no lo amas tanto como decías hacerlo?_

– _Más que a mi propia vida… _– el llanto nuevamente brota y recorre sus mejillas – _Pero no puedo permitir, que todos ustedes sufran por mis decisiones!_ – da media vuelta – _Además de que no puedo luchar contra el hecho de que no soy de su misma raza y por consiguiente, él no puede seguir a mi lado…_

_– Esas son tonterías!_ – poniéndose frente a ella – _Sí el amor que sientes por él es verdadero… no debes darte por vencida y pelea por él!_

_– Sí lo hago, las consecuencias afectarán a mucha gente inocente y nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos, que la necesidad de muchos se ante pone a las de uno!_

_– Lo sé, pero aún así, siempre hay una posibilidad de que se arreglen las cosas, en beneficio de todos, sí en verdad te lo propones!_ – con la mirada firme y fija en la joven – _Ahora, aún sigues pensando en seguir con ésta tontería?_ – mostrándole la jeringa; Fantito suspira – _No creí que te dejaras derrotan tan fácilmente…_ – moviendo su cabeza negativamente – _No mereces el título de Caballero Dorado Femenino!_ – con esas palabras, dejó sola a la Amazona y con su mascota, viéndola con demasiada inquisición y ternura a la vez

_– No me digas que tú también?_ – le dice a éste, a lo que el animalito sólo bajó la vista para darle la espalda – _Vamos Pchan… no me hagas eso!?_ – toma al cerdito, quién salta de sus brazos al escritorio, no sin antes prender sin querer, la grabadora y reproduce la canción del CD, que está dentro del aparato…

_Talvez, no supe entender_

_De tus palabras sinceridad_

_Decías que no eras, nada sin mí…_

_Quizás, hoy me toque pagar_

_Lluvia de lágrimas que caen sin parar_

_Decirle que al irse, se me apaga el mundo…_

_Te vas… te me vas… quién te arranca de mí…_

_Te vas… te me vas… formo parte de ti…_

Aurea escuchó atentamente cada palabra de esa canción; es como sí el universo se uniera para decirle algo…

_Callar, nunca ayuda a olvidar_

_Por mi boca sólo sé pronunciar_

_Tu nombre que escondes, entre la niebla…_

_Será que tu cuerpo es mi hogar_

_Que hasta despierta, yo te he de soñar_

_Y te abrazo despacio, gritando al cielo…_

Se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y se quedó observando la fotografía, que tenía de ellos dos juntos en su primer 14 de Febrero; recordó por unos minutos, lo felices que en ese momento habían sido, tanto o más de como se reflejaba en esa imagen…

_Te vas… te me vas… quién te arranca de mí…_

_Te vas… te me vas… formo parte de ti…_

_No me sé consolar, es tan duro aceptar_

_No sé…, no sé perderte…_

_Te vas… te me vas… uooooooooo_

_Te vas… te me vas… te me vas… eeeeyyyyyy…_

_Quién te arranca de mí… (De mí)_

_Quién te arranca de mí…_

_Te vas… te me vas… (Te me vas…)_

_Formo parte de ti… de ti_

_Te vas, te me vas…_

_Quién te arranca de mí?_

Soltándose a llorar y realmente arrepentida, de la decisión que había tomado de dejarlo ir, se preguntaba una y otra vez… _"Por qué?, por qué dejé que te fueras?"_; al tiempo que trataba de no morir…

Más tarde en el Continente "perdido"…

Mu y Aisha acababan de llegar y toda la gente, al verlos atravesar por el pueblo (mismo que rodeaba el castillo; como en aquellos parajes que conocemos de épocas antiguas y los aldeanos, vestían rústicamente como en la edad media), le daban la bienvenida al joven Príncipe con ovaciones y ofrendas, como flores y una que otra fruta.

A pesar de que el recibimiento era muy amistoso y cordial, la expresión del Santo denotaba profunda tristeza en su mirada…

_– No te sientes feliz de volver?_ – le pregunta Aisha, al recibir una margarita de un niño

_– No puedo negar que es grato estar aquí de vuelta… _– y una pequeña, también le ofrece una ramita de flor de Cerezo, que él recibe con una sonrisa y le agradece "sobándole" la cabeza – _Pero…_ – se queda callado y sigue caminando

_– Quisieras que ella estuviese aquí!_ – termina la frase, a lo que el Caballero sólo la mira por un momento y la chica, rápidamente le detiene y tomándole el rostro con su mano izquierda dulcemente – _Ella tomó su decisión… ahora tú debes seguir con tu vida, aquí en nuestro pueblo, dónde está tu gente!_ – y señalando para que vea a su alrededor – _Mira, todos aquí están felices de que hayas vuelto!_ – él contempla a las personas en su entorno – _Verás que pronto te olvidarás de ella!_ – Mu pone su mirada en la joven

_– Tú realmente crees eso?_ – con mucha seriedad le cuestiona

_– Sí, lo creo!_ – muy segura de sí misma, responde

_– Créeme que eso es algo que nunca sucederá!_ – da un paso hacia su costado derecho, para continuar su camino y ella molesta, le toma el brazo izquierdo para que la escuche

_– Pues yo te haré olvidarla!_ – la ve por un instante y quitándose la mano de ella de su brazo, muy suave le dice

_– Vamos… se hace tarde y mi Padre nos espera!_

Ambos siguen en dirección al enorme palacio, que se encontraba sobre una pequeña colina, para resaltar de todo el paisaje de aquel tranquilo lugar. Al llegar al pie del castillo y con las hermosas pero imponentes puestas cerradas, detrás de ellas se escucha un enorme grito…

_– Abran las puertas…, el Príncipe ha regresado!_ – y en unos momentos, éstas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando pasar a los viajeros. En otro lugar del palacete, un guardia apresurado, llega al salón principal

_– Qué sucede?_ – pregunta el Señor del lugar, con serenidad

_– Mi Gran Señor… Mu, el joven Príncipe ha llegado!_ – hincado le expresa – _En estos momentos acaba de entrar al castillo, acompañado de la Princesa Aisha!_

_– Al fin mi hijo ha vuelto!_ – llena de felicidad, se levanta la Reina de su silla y corre a recibir a su hijo, quién al verla, deja caer su mochila y corre igual a ella, para abrazarse efusivamente – _Qué bueno que ya regresaste, hijo mío!_ – con lágrimas en los ojos – _Te he extrañado tanto!_ – separándose un poco de él – _Pero déjame verte!_ – poniendo sus manos en el rostro de éste – _Mírate… has crecido tanto, ahora eres todo un hombre y uno muy apuesto!_ – sonrojando al Santo

_– Madre… por favor!_ – la voz varonil del Rey, se escucha serenamente

_– También parece ser, que has dejado de ser el chiquillo lánguido y llorón, que dejó éste lugar, cuando tenía tan sólo apenas tres años!_ – extendiéndole la mano, para darle la bienvenida

_– Padre, también me da gusto verte!_ – estrecha la mano, para después abrazarse fuertemente; un muchacho los observa desde detrás y en silencio; principalmente su vista se fijaba en la joven presente

– _Recuerdas a tu hermano? _– le pregunta el Rey al Caballero Dorado, quien a pesar de acordarse de él, en realidad no lo reconoce – _Vamos Amenti, saluda a tu hermano mayor… Mu!_ – a pesar de saludarse con un abrazo, pareciera que eran dos extraños, ya que cuando el joven Lemuriano dejó su Continente, su pequeño hermano tenía casi un año de haber nacido, al igual que Aisha tenía tan sólo unos meses de edad

– _Me da gusto al fin poder conocerte hermano!_ – le dice el más joven Príncipe, pero se siente algo de frialdad por parte del chico, hacia su recién llegado familiar

– _También me da gusto verte!_ – algo distante, también le expresa

– _Al fin la familia real, se ha reunido tras tantos años de separación!_ – con cierto sarcasmo, Aisha trata de unirse a la felicidad que los envuelve

Kendra, la Reina y madre de Mu, es unos 12 centímetros más baja que el Santo, de largos pero hermosos cabellos azul turquesa; ojos verdes del mismo tono de los del Caballero, tez blanca y con sus dos puntos significativos en color aqua; además de ser una mujer muy hermosa, también era muy gentil y de gran corazón.

Su padre, el Rey Lemur, se podía decir que Mu era su viva imagen, lo que los diferenciaba era el gobernante es poco más alto y que sus ojos, son de color gris medio y su cabello, poco más oscuro que el del Dorado y corto como el de Kiki y sus lunares distintivos, en tono ciruela como los de su hijo mayor.

Su hermano Amenti, es ligeramente más bajo que el Santo; el color de ojos igual que el de su padre y su cabello, es del mismo tono que el de su madre, largo hasta media espalda y como todo buen Lemuriano, sus puntos en matiz gris como sus ojos.

De vuelta en el Recinto Ateniense…

Después de haber dejado la Fuente de Athena, la Dorada se dirigía a la Casa de Aries, cuando su amiga la interceptó y de no ser por que ella maneja el hielo, la habría quemado con el fuego que echaba hasta por los oídos, por el enojo que sentía por todo lo sucedido…

_– Espero que ya hayas dejado de llorar!_ – le expresa al tiempo que le da una cachetada tan fuerte, que le hace sangrar por la comisura derecha de la boca

– _Pero qué rayos pasa con todos, que sólo quieren golpearme en la cara!?_ – Fantito se soba con su mano izquierda, mientras le dice eso

– _Cómo pudiste dejar que se fuera con esa tipeja?_ – le exige – _No debiste permitirlo… ya de menos lo hubieras acompañado!_

– _Fui yo quién le pidió que se fuera!_

– _Qué?_ – le grita –_ Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando?_

– _No lo entenderías… _– igual le responde fuertemente

– _Sí, lo mismo le dijiste a Orfeo… _– mirándola aún muy enojada – _Él ya me lo contó todo!_

– _Por qué no pueden dejar, de estarse metiendo en mis asuntos y concentrarse en los suyos propios! _– muy molesta, pero con la tristeza quebrándole la voz

– _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas… _– dándole la espalda para dejarla – _Con lo mucho que peleamos contra todas esas bestias, sólo para recuperar las armas y ayudarlos a salir, de ese encierro injusto y no continuar muertas por dentro…_ – mirándola de reojo – _Te das por vencida, tan sólo por que una fulana dijo ser su prometida!_ – cruzándose de brazos y aún de espaldas a ella – _Jamás creí que a la Amazona Dorada de Aries, una de las más fuertes… se le pudiera derrotar tan fácilmente! _– dando unos pasos para alejarse – _Me haz decepcionado profundamente! _– ahora sí volteando hacia ella, quién miraba al suelo, derramando lágrimas sin cesar – _Y tú que siempre me dices que ando de loquita con Milo y que, no amo tanto a Kamus como según digo hacerlo; mírate ahora… en dónde quedó el dizque inmenso amor que sentías por Mu… eh?_

– _Tú crees que para mí fue tan fácil dejar que se fuera!?_ – gritándole y llorando a mares – _Me estoy muriendo por dentro… casi ya no puedo ni respirar!_ – cayendo de rodillas al suelo – _Y encima de todo, debo enfrentar el echo de vivir el resto de mi vida sin él, tan sólo para no dejar que las personas que más quiero, a mis amigos y el resto del mundo, sufran las consecuencias de una nueva guerra!_

– _De qué estás hablando?_ – hincándose al lado de su comadre

– _Aisha me hizo ver lo que podría suceder, si yo no dejaba que Mu regresara con ella!_

– _Y qué fue lo que viste?_

– _A ustedes… todos ustedes muertos a manos de un gran ejercito Lemuriano, sin contar que todo el Santuario estaba nuevamente destruido, sin contar que en toda Lemuria se veía exactamente lo mismo!_

– _Bueno… _– responde Flor algo pausado, mientras acomoda sus ideas – _El que lo hayas soñado, no quiere decir que realmente vaya a suceder!_ – no muy convencida de sus palabras – _Que yo sepa, aún no tienes la habilidad para tener sueños premonitorios… o sí?_ – poniendo su mano en la mejilla como pensando

– _Pues aún no…_ – ya sin tanto llanto – _Pero… y sí si cierto?_ – con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro

– _Pues sí es verdad… nos enfrentaremos a ello, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora… – _y con tono reprochante _– O crees que el sonso de Seiya y los otros Caballeros de Bronce, son los únicos capaces de hacer, que los milagros sucedan? _– y antes de que la Ariana pueda decir algo – _Y si dices que sí…, jamás en mi vida te volveré hablar!_

– _Tienes razón Hebe, ya es hora de que deje de llorar y comience actuar!_ – responde mientras se limpia la cara – _No voy a dejar que esa Princesita Lemuriana rebelde, me arrebate al amor de mi vida…_ – poniéndose de pie y con gran decisión – _Iré ahora mismo a patearle su real trasero!_

– _Esa es mi amiga!_ – igual ya de pie – _A qué hora nos vamos?_ – muy decidida

_– No, tú no irás!_

– _Cómo que no?_ – poniendo su pose de indignación

– _Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar mi Templo y mi Pchancito!_ – Flor con cara de fuchi

– _Y por qué no lo hace Kiki?_

– _Por qué él me llevará a dónde sea que se encuentre Lemuria… _– chocando los dedos – _Porque yo no sé dónde queda y no me quiero perder!_

– _Está bien… _– con algo de resignación – _Pero prométeme que sí necesitas refuerzos… me llamarás!?_

– _Lo prometo!_ – dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida, le entrega al cerdito y corre a su Casa

– _Qué tengas suerte amiga!_ – dice mientras ve alejarse a su compañera

De regreso con el Santo de Aries…

Después del cariñoso recibimiento por parte de sus padres y hermano, Mu se encontraba solo en su habitación, desempacando las pocas pertenencias que llevó con él de su antiguo hogar; entre ellas, un mp3, sus dos libros favoritos (El Complot Mongol y Entrevista con el Vampiro), un reloj de Oro de bolsillo, con el símbolo del Carnero grabado en la tapa y la inscripción al reverso, de "Te amaré por siempre!", regalo de su esposa en su cumpleaños 22; fotografías de él con todos sus amigos, un par con su Maestro y Kiki y por último, su retrato favorito con Aurea, la cual se quedó mirando por largo rato y antes de que él se diera cuenta, un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, justo cuando su madre entró en el cuarto…

– _Te traje toallas limpias y otro par de almohadas…_ – el joven se seca rápidamente el rostro, pero su mamá se percató de la tristeza que embargaba a su hijo – _Qué pasa Mu? _– acercándose a él, que se había puesto de pie – _Extrañas a tus amigos?_

– _No madre…_ – se miran un momento – _Sí extraño mi hogar en el Santuario… _– dándole un beso en la frente – _Pero no te preocupes… estaré bien!_

– _Hijo… _– él sigue desempacando y guardando sus pertenencias – _Sé que hay algo que te preocupa y te entristece!_ – agarrando su brazo derecho, para que le preste toda su atención – _Soy tu madre y nunca dejaré de preocuparme por tus cosas!_ – sonriendo dulcemente – _Sí esto no es lo que tú quieres… no tienes por qué hacerlo; yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas!_

– _Gracias madre!_ – le expresa – _En serio, no tienes nada por qué preocuparte, yo estoy bien y cumpliré con mis obligaciones!_

– _Está bien hijo!_ – tomándole amorosamente sus mejillas – _Lo único que más deseo para ustedes dos, es que realmente sean muy felices!_ – dándole un beso en el cachetín, sale de la habitación, para dejarlo nuevamente sólo. Mientras en otra parte del Palacio, Amenti platicaba con Aisha

– _Qué tal tu viaje a Grecia?_ – con algo de seriedad

– _No fue lo que esperaba!_ – responde ella, sentándose en la orilla de una de las fuentes que adornan el jardín – _Todo allá es tan diferente y mundano… _– con cara de wakala

– _Temía que te embelezaras con todo eso y no quisieras regresar!_

– _No digas tonterías… _– pegándole levemente en el brazo, ya que ambos chicos han sido grandes amigos desde pequeños – _Sabes perfectamente que toda mi vida he deseado ser la próxima Reina de nuestro pueblo y gobernar…_

– _Sí lo sé, al lado de mi hermano! _– le interrumpe molesto éste – _Ahora que has vuelto con él, tu sueño por fin se hará realidad!_ – poniéndose de pie

– _Oye, ahora a ti que rayos te picó?_ – le pregunta toda sacada de onda

– _Nada…_ – volteando a otro lado – _Sólo que es algo que tú siempre has querido!_ – mirándola ahora a ella – _Y dime, conociste a todos sus amigos, cómo eran ellos?_

– _Pues para serte sincera, casi no los traté!_ – deshojando la margarita que le habían regalado – _Pero todos ellos parecían unos bárbaros, sólo Shion y Kiki, eran los únicos decentes en ese horrible lugar!_ – con tono quejumbroso – _Sabes que todos los días se levantan muy temprano, para dedicarse casi toda la mañana a entrenar y eso sin contar, que para ver al Patriarca o sea Shion, tienes que subir como chorrocientos mil escalones y no puedes teletransportarte a tu antojo, por que el cosmo de la Diosa Athena, no lo permite!_ – con acento de "_Hello… losers!_"

– _Sí, me imagino!_ – responde éste – _Y no había chicas…_

– _Ah sí!_ – cambiando el matiz de su voz a notablemente molesto – _Había cuatro… creo que eran Amazonas o no sé, pero dos de ellas tenían el mismo rango que el de tu hermano!_ – la mira con intriga – _Puedo confiarte un enorme secreto?_

– _Claro, ya sabes que sí!_ – pero la chica aún duda en contarle, aún así

– _Es sobre tu hermano!_ – el chico se asombra un poco

– _De qué se trata?_ – ella suspira antes de responderle

– _Pero no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a tus padres ni a Mu!?_ – con tono de advertencia, a lo que Amenti sólo asiente con la cabeza – _Había una joven… era la Amazona Dorada de Aries!_

– _De Aries?_ – no entendiendo bien, le cuestiona – _Qué no se supone que no debe haber más de un Dorado por Templo?_

– _Pues no lo sé, pero vivía en la misma Casa con tu hermano!_

– _Me estás diciendo que Mu tenía algo que ver con ella? _– Aisha se acerca más al muchacho

– _La verdad es que tu hermano se casó ilegalmente con ella!_

– _Qué?_ – levantándose rápidamente por la sorpresa que eso le había causado

– _Shhh, baja la voz!_ – sentándolo de nuevo junto a ella – _No quiero que vayan a escucharnos, sabes los problemas que esto le puede traer si se llegasen a enterar, además de que ya no podría casarme con él!_

– _Lo amas tanto como para protegerlo del juicio que se le haría?_ – Aisha no le respondió, ya que aunque ella realmente creía amar al Dorado, amaba más aún el hecho de convertirse algún día en Reina del Continente Lemuriano, pero a pesar de que ella lo negase o incluso lo ignorase, por quién sentía algo muy especial, era por el más joven de los dos herederos al trono

Así los dos se quedaron callados sin decir una palabra más; sin embargo, el corazón de Amenti sintió la gran tristeza que lo envolvía, ya que durante mucho tiempo su más grande deseo era hacer su vida al lado de esa joven, quién ignoraba por completo sus sentimientos, los cuales tuvo que callar por el simple echo de que ella, era la prometida de su hermano, a quién odiaba porque en realidad no lo conocía, pero sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón, de que las cosas habrían sido diferentes si él no hubiese vuelto a la vida, tras la batalla de Hades y el encierro del que lo liberaron…

En tanto en la Casa de Aries…

El pequeño Caballero, luchaba fuertemente por arreglar la caja de la Armadura de Pegaso, que Seiya descuadró, tras tratar de averiguar como funcionaba el mecanismo, cada vez que jalaba la cadena para que ésta se abriera y dejara salir el manto sagrado…

– _Kiki… Kiki? _– grita Fantito, mientras lo busca por las habitaciones donde suele estar – _Kiki, contéstame… dónde estás?_

– _Aquí… en el taller!_ – al escuchar eso, la Amazona se sorprende y entra rápidamente a ver qué es lo que el niño está haciendo

– _Qué es lo que haces?_ – al ver la escena, toda intrigada

– _Trato de arreglar ésta cosa!_ – peleándose aún con la caja – _No entiendo cómo es que Seiya puede tener esas manos de estómago!_ – aplicando más fuerza con un desarmador – _Athena debería de hacer una ley en contra de las manos de ese tonto, que todo lo destruye!_

– _Jajajajaja!_ – tras oír lo que el chico le decía – _Jamás en toda mi vida, me habría imaginado escucharte decir algo así!_ – él sólo la mira ¬.¬

– _Mejor deja de reírte y ayúdame con esto… ya que mi Maestro ahora no está, no hay nadie más que lo haga y no creo que Shion, vaya a querer ayudarme!_

– _Está bien, te ayudaré… _– parándose a un lado de él – _Pero en cuanto terminemos, quiero que empaques lo que necesites, que nos vamos a Lemuria!_

– _Qué dices?_ – con sus ojos muy grandes

– _Lo que oíste, hay una boda que debemos detener!_

– _Pe… pe…_

– _Pero nada!_ – le insiste ella – _No voy a permitir que esa mendiga prángana zángana haragana, me quite lo que más amo en ésta vida!_

– _Aurea… _– con tono inquisidor – _Acaso tienes idea de las consecuencias que eso puede traer?_

– _Sí, no… me importa un bledo!_ – con firmeza comenta – _Cualquier castigo que me impongan, es insignificante al dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora; pero sea lo que sea, te juro que lo enfrentaré con valentía y coraje!_

Tras decir éstas palabras los dos Arianos, siguieron con la tarea de arreglar la Pandora Box. Sin que ella o el niño, se dieran cuenta que Shion la había escuchado decir esas cosas y la decisión que había tomado, de partir a la brevedad posible al País natal de Mu…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_La necesidad de muchos, se ante pone a la necesidad de uno!… Señor Spock en la película Viaje a las Estrellas II, La furia de Khan (para más referencia, es cuando el Señor Spock muere por salvar a todos en el Enterprise… Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!) _

_Nota: La canción que comento en éste capitulo, es de Carlos Rivera… creo o me parece ser que otra persona la cantaba antes, pero la verdad no estoy segura; como sea, la rola se llama "Te me vas"… la pueden bajar de éste link si quieren escucharla._

size=1 width=100% noshade>Hola!

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, pero no sean malos, dejenme reviews po que si no como sé si ta bien o mal o si les gusta o no mi fic... (snif, snif, snif)... gracias Mitzukito como siempre por seguirme (beshos beshos y bashos)

Salu2

_Tschüs!_


	5. Secreto de Familia

**CAPITULO V: SECRETO DE FAMILIA**

Cerca de dos horas después…

Tanto Aurea como Kiki, terminaban de empacar unas cuantas cosas para partir al Mítico Continente, en donde la nueva aventura los esperaba, a pesar de que el niño añoraba poder ver a sus padres de nuevo, sabía que las consecuencias de sus acciones por llevar a una intrusa a tratar de impedir la boda real, además alegar a favor de un matrimonio prohibido; cosas que no lo hicieron desistir de ayudar a quién consideraba, como su hermana mayor…

Ya muy entrada la noche, los dos guerreros Atenienses, llegaron al Territorio Lemuriano y como dos "contrabandistas", levantaron un pequeño campamento y tras hacer una fogata, se quedaron por un rato despiertos, mientras comían algo…

– _Por qué primero decidiste dejar que regresara? _– le pregunta el niño, mientras come de su plato

– _Yo… estaba convencida de que era lo mejor para todos! _– responde ésta – _Creí que si sacrificaba lo que más me importaba, todos estaríamos bien! – revolviendo su comida – Pero después me di cuenta de algo más…_

– _Y qué fue?_

– _De que si todos nos damos por vencidos… no valdrá la pena seguir en éste mundo o creer, que el amor es lo que nos mantiene vivos!_

_Tienes razón! _– con suavidad en la voz – _Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión! _– haciendo una pausa – _Qué tienes planeado hacer cuando lleguemos al Castillo?_

– _Pues… eso aún no lo sé!_ – el chiquillo se fue de espaldas al oírla decir eso

– _Cómo es posible que no tengas ningún plan… _– de pie le reclama – _Sí para todas las bromas que tú y Flor nos juegan, siempre tienen un plan para entrar y para salir, de los problemas que todas sus ideas les causan?_

– _Bueno… ahora sí créeme que me lancé al ruedo, como todo buen mexicano y sin antes hacer un plan!_ – chocando sus dedos y con las mejillas rojas

– _Pues déjame decirte que no podremos irrumpir en el Palacio, llegar hasta la habitación donde el Señor Mu se encuentre y sacarlo de ahí…_

– _Ay vamos Kiki! _– le interrumpe ésta con la expresión ¬.¬ – _No estamos tratando de liberar a la damisela en peligro… así que esa idea queda de entrada, totalmente descartada!_ – el chiquillo también ¬.¬ – _Por ahora durmámonos y ya mañana pensaremos en algo!_

En el Santuario…

El Patriarca algo ansioso, se paseaba de un lado para otro en el gran salón, hasta que su amigo de toda la vida apareció, ya que la intranquilidad de éste le había llamado la atención…

– _Shion… amigo, qué tanto es lo que te preocupa?_ – apenas poniendo un pie en el lugar, le cuestiona

– _Ah Dohko… eres tú?_ – ya que sus palabras le sacaron de sus pensamientos – _Qué pasa?_

– _Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto!, qué pasa que te tiene tan inquieto?_ – acercándose a él – _Acaso viste algo en las estrellas que indique una nueva guerra?_

– _Qué…??, no! _– tratando de ordenar todas sus ideas

– _Se trata de tus pupilos entonces?_

– _Cómo lo sabes?_

– _Vamos!_ – responde – _Todos en el Recinto, sabemos que Aurea dejó ir a Mu con esa chica y ahora, se ha partido para allá e impedir la boda!_ – y poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza – _Lo que no entiendo, es por qué desde un principio no dijo lo que sentía, en lugar de ser tan dramática y hacer las cosas de ésta manera! – _suspira _– En fin… mujeres al fin y lo hacen todo al revés!_

– _Oye… no hables así de mi pupila!_ – torciendo la boca en señal de enojo y al ver la cara de S de Libra, recapacitó sus palabras – _Bueno, debo aceptar que esa niña es algo impetuosa… e incluso traviesa y desobediente en ocasiones, pero… aunque tiene gran fuerza de voluntad… digo, por algo fue que lograron liberarnos… como sea, cuando se trata de Mu… es tan frágil, que a veces tengo miedo de que se vaya a romper!_ – su amigo al escuchar las palabras, con la expresión le da toda la razón, ya que no sólo la Amazona de Aries era así… sino también la de Acuario y las otras chicas también…

– _Bueno, espero que todo le resulte como desea!_

– _Sólo que hay un gran problema amigo y estoy tratando, de ubicar la manera de poder ayudarla!_

– _De qué hablas?_

– _Cuando ella diga que está casada con Mu y se sepa que Aurea no es Lemuriana… aunque cabe la posibilidad que de pueda serlo, serán juzgados y ejecutados públicamente!_

– _Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? _– muy intrigado le pregunta – _Ahora sí que no entendí nadita de lo que dijiste!?_

– _Mira Dohko!_ – sentándose en las escaleras frente a su trono junto con su amigo – _Mi Pueblo es muy estricto y respetuoso de nuestras leyes, tradiciones y demás, es por ello que los Lemurianos rebeldes que crearon las Armaduras Negras, fueron expulsados de nuestro Continente, tomando ellos como su nuevo hogar, la Isla de la Reina Muerte!_

– _Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto?_

– _Mucho; ya que debido a todo éste conflicto, se hicieron las tradiciones muy inflexibles y una de las leyes más rigurosa, es que ningún Lemuriano, puede contraer Matrimonio con ninguna persona, que no sea de su misma especie!_

– _O sea que Mu… tu pupilo… quebrantó esa ley al casarse con… Aurea?_

– _Así es!_

– _Bueno, no creo que pase algo malo… ya que él es el Príncipe y…_

– _Al contrario!_ – le interrumpe su amigo – _Su abuelo fue quién impuso esa ley y su padre, es un hombre muy respetuoso de las tradiciones… _– analizando sus palabras – _En nuestra Nación, es conocido como un Rey muy bondadoso, pero también implacable!_

– _O sea que tus discípulos, no tienen la menor oportunidad de salir bien librados de esto?_

– _No!; el Rey Lemur no dudará en poner el ejemplo con su propio hijo; sí lo mandó aquí para cumplir con el acuerdo entre Athena y nuestra gente, mucho menos lo hará para demostrar que las leyes, se cumplen o serás castigado!_

– _Ya veo… _– en eso se levanta agitadamente – _Entonces debemos impedir que Aurea detenga el matrimonio… _– dirigiéndose a la puerta – _De esa forma nada les pasará!_

– _No Dohko, espera!_ – Roshi, se detiene en seco e incrédulo, voltea hacia su amigo – _Talvez… _– aún pensativo de ello – _Podamos ayudarlos de otra forma!_

Al siguiente una vez que el sol apareció por el horizonte…

Mu se quedó recostado en su cama; mientras observaba la foto de su amada además de sentir el gran vacío en su corazón, escuchando sus canciones favoritas, en su mp3…

– _Por qué?_ – no dejaba de preguntárselo una y otra vez – _Por qué sólo te rendiste?_ – el olor de ella, aún permanecía impregnado en su pijama –_ Creí que realmente me amabas… _– con ese pensamiento, al fin salió de la cama junto con una lágrima – _Sólo fueron falsas promesas… pero hoy, todo terminará y sólo serás, parte de un pasado que espero nunca, nunca más volver a recordar!_

Quitándose la cadena que ella le regaló, al igual que su sortija de matrimonio junto con todas las fotos de ellos y sus amigos; los puso dentro de un pequeño cofre y los guardó, en lo más profundo de su baúl, donde quedaría enterrado su pasado como Caballero Dorado Ateniense. Salió de su alcoba y se dirigió al comedor, para al fin desayunar y después, prepararse para la ceremonia nupcial que se llevaría al medio día.

Tanto el niño como la chica, se levantaron cerca de las nueve y media, ya que el viaje los había agotado un poco, sin contar que a la joven las fuerzas, no le habían acompañado mucho en los últimos días…

– _Fantito… ya es hora de que te levantes! _– moviéndola insistentemente – _Son las nueve y media y hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer! _– pero ésta no responde y más fuerte – _Aurea ya levántate!_

– _Qué?_ – rápidamente se medio incorpora, aún con una mano metida en la bolsa de dormir y la otra mostrándole la hora y ver, que el pequeño no la estaba engañando – _Por qué no me despertaste antes?_

– _Pues se supone que tú ibas a poner la alarma de tu celular!_ – ella mira el aparato, el cuál sí sonó, pero ninguno de los dos escuchó

– _Cómo sea!_ – comenta ella – _Deja me refresco un poco, mientras prepara tú el desayuno!_

– _Tengo una idea mejor!_ – responde el niño – _Mis padres viven cerca de aquí… así que iremos a visitarlos y ahí comeremos!_ – con su típica sonrisa picarona

– _Cómo es que puedes recordar a tus padres? _– le pregunta incrédulamente – _Sí tan sólo eras un pequeño de… dos o tres años? _– reflexionando sus palabras – _Recuerdo que Mu me contó que él fue entregado a Shion, para ser entrenado como Caballero, hasta que la siguiente familia designada, tuviera al elegido y con la edad suficiente para que llegara a reemplazarlo… _– el niño evita la mirada de ésta – _Para cuando tuviste edad… el Gran Maestro ya había muerto!_ – tomando de un brazo al chico, para que afronte verla a los ojos – _Cómo es que llegaste a Jamir? _– él trata de evadir la respuesta – _O Mu vino por ti… o esa chica te llevó con él?_

– _No, alguien más lo hizo!_ – al fin contesta – _Sin embargo, me llevaron directamente al Santuario para hablar con Shion… que bueno, resultó ser Saga y él, sólo al ver que tenía algo de parecido con el Señor Mu, me mandó a Jamir para entrenar con él y así fue como yo, me integré a las filas de Athena!_

– _Lo siento Kiki!_ – abrazándolo – _Creí que tú también sabías de la situación, antes de que esa julana llegara al Santuario!_

El niño ya no le respondió y tras unos minutos más, de recoger todo su campamento; se dirigieron a la casa de los padres del pequeño, para después de comer algo, comenzar a trazar su plan e ir en busca, del Caballero Dorado de Aries…

Llegaron a la cabaña donde los padres de Kiki viven apaciblemente…

Tras tocar la puerta, una pequeñita de escasos 3 años abrió la puerta; era la viva imagen del pequeño Santo, a diferencia de que ella, tenía sus lunares en color fucsia…

– _Quiénes son ustedes?_ – al verlos y pues Fantito se quedó, sólo parpadeando por que ignoraba que Kiki tendría una hermana – _Mamá?_ – grita la niña, metiéndose corriendo y dejándoles la puerta abierta

– _Papá, mamá… _– entra sigilosamente – _Soy yo… Kiki!_ – en eso sale su madre y con una gran sonrisa, mientras se limpia las manos en su delantal

– _Hijo!?_ – caminando hacia él con gran alegría, que hasta las de cocodrilo le brotaron; lo abraza fuertemente – _Mírate qué grande y fuerte estás!_ – dándole besos por todo el rostro – _Dime… has venido para asistir a la boda de nuestro Príncipe verdad?_ – obviamente el rostro de ambos, cambió de sonrisa a seriedad – _No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?_

– _Mucho gusto Señora, mi nombre es Aurea de Aries!_ – extendiéndole la mano y al estrecharla, ella se acercó mucho y rápidamente la suelta asustada, cosa que saca de onda a la Amazona

– _Por qué has traído a una intrusa a nuestra Tierra? _– en eso sale el padre

– _Kiki! _– expresa con verdadera alegría, pero al ver a la joven – _Quién eres tú… _– su esposa asustada lo abraza

– _Papá, mamá… _– tratando de calmar la situación – _Ella es mi amiga, vive con nosotros en el Santuario… _– midiendo sus palabras _– Está aquí para presenciar la boda del Señor Mu!_

– _Pero ella no pertenece a éste lugar!_ – comenta entre suave pero firme

– _Mírenla bien!_ – el padre se acerca y ve como bicho raro a la muchacha, que sin moverse, sólo los sigue con la mirada mientras estos la observan

– _No son de nacimiento verdad? _– intrigado le cuestiona a la Dorada

– _No Señor!_ – responde algo temerosa de que no sea la respuesta correcta

– _Pero tampoco son falsos!_ – señalando con su índice, voltea a ver a su hijo y a su esposa, quien abraza a su pequeña, como tratando de protegerla – _Puedo ver claramente que no eres Lemuriana… al menos no de nacimiento… _– y antes de que le dijera otra cosa, Kiki interrumpe

– _Perdona a mis padres por su comportamiento… _– tomándola del brazo, la aprieta para que le siga la corriente – _Aquí en nuestra Patria… no recibimos a muchos visitantes extranjeros!_ – y mirando a sus papás – _Podrían darnos de desayunar… yo me estoy muriendo de hambre; salimos desde muy temprano de Grecia para venir hasta acá y asistir a la boda!_ – con una sonrisa pícara

– _Tienes razón hijo! _– ya un poco más calmado el Señor – _Disculpe nuestros modales y bienvenida seas!_ – le extiende la mano, misma que la chica estrecha

– _Vengan, les prepararé algo rico!_ – agrega la doña

– _Quiero mostrarle a Aurea, dónde puede refrescarse un poco, en lo que está listo la comida!_ – jalándola, quién con una sonrisa

– _Con permiso!_ – ya alejados de ellos – _Qué pasa Kiki, por qué me aprietas tan fuerte el brazo?_ – sobándoselo

– _Mira después te explico, pero por el momento trata de no hablar con ellos y deja que sea yo, quién responda a todas sus preguntas!_ – y antes de que pudiera protestar – _Talvez tú mandes en el Santuario… pero aquí, haz lo que te digo por favor!_

– _Ok… está bien, lo que tú digas! _– resignada – _Ni que fuera una criminala! _– u.u

Entra al tocador a darse una buena manita de gato, en tanto el chico, regresa con su familia y contarles parte de lo que ha sido la dura vida, como Caballero Ateniense…

De vuelta en el Palacio Real…

Después de haber desayunado sin mucho afán con sus parientes de una forma tranquila, pero agradable; el Santo Dorado regresó a su habitación, para hacer meditación y prepararse para la boda, que se llevaría acabo en unas horas más…

Se sentó en el suelo, recargado en la cama y cerca de la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar los tibios rayos del sol. Prendió su mp3 y dejando que la música lo envolviera, tratando de no pensar en nada más, desgraciadamente no fue lo que él deseaba, ya que el órgano de la melodía que empezaba, hizo que la imagen de la Amazona Dorada, asaltara su mente, para que en cuanto comenzara la letra, él dejara fluir las palabras a través de su garganta, con tal sentimiento que pareció escucharse por todo el Castillo…

_Ya no puedo ni comer,_

_Es que no te puedo olvidar, oh no_

_Ay vida mía ayúdame_

_Sin ti no puedo vivir más…_

_Y sigo así, sin tu amor_

_Y sigo así y es que mi vida sin ti,_

_No puedo vivir, no…_

_(So tough, so tough, so tough, so tough)_

_I have to get on my knees and pray, ooh_

_(So tough, so tough, so tough, so tough)_

_Oh baby is not enough, enough_

_(Enough, enough, enough, enough)_

_Oh baby is not enough_

_I have to get on my knees and pray, uuh_

_(Enough, enough, enough, enough)_

_Todo quedó en el ayer,_

_Lágrimas en nuestro altar, oh oh_

_Tú eres mi alma gemela,_

_Sin ti no puedo respirar…_

_Y sigo así, sin tu olor_

_Y sigo así y es que mi vida sin ti,_

_No puedo vivir no…_

_(So tough, so tough, so tough, so tough)_

_I have to get on my knees and pray, ooh_

_(So tough, so tough, so tough, so tough)_

_Oh baby is not enough, enough_

_(Enough, enough, enough, enough)_

_Oh baby is not enough_

_I have to get on my knees and pray, oh oh_

_(Enough, enough, enough, enough)_

_Oh baby I and I pray_

_Me pray for another chance with you me pray_

_Oh God let this pain go away_

_Dime por que nuestro amor tuvo que terminar,_

_Por qué nuestro ego lo logró dominar,_

_Acabando con todo lo que fue nuestro altar,_

_Tú eres mi alma gemela y no te voy a olvidar_

_Y rezo pa'que en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar_

_Oh baby I and I pray_

_Y sigo así, sin tu amor_

_Y sigo así y es que mi vida sin ti,_

_No puedo vivir, no…_

_(So tough, so tough, so tough, so tough)_

_Come rock steady debe doo a day_

_(So tough, so tough, so tough, so tough)_

_Come rock steady debe doo a day, uuh_

_(Enough, enough, enough, enough)_

_I have to get on my knees and pray_

_(Enough, enough, enough, enough)_

_Ya me tengo que ir,_

_Y no me quiero alejar, oh no_

_Hay vida mía ayúdame,_

_Sin ti no quiero vivir más…_

_Y sigo así, sin tu olor,_

_Y sigo así, no lo puedo evitar,_

_Ayúdame, no te puedo olvidar,_

_Es que sin ti, es que sin ti, es que sin ti,_

_NO PUEDO VIVIR… MÁS…_

Éstas últimas palabras fueron tan desgarradoras, que las personas que eran más cercanas al Caballero, es decir sus padres, hermano, la misma Aisha y como un golpe, también asaltó la imagen y la voz de Mu, en Kiki y por supuesto en Aurea, quién por un par de segundos se quedó congelada, al sentir la presencia tan abatida de su gran amor.

Poco antes de que el Dorado empezara a cantar, su madre estaba terminando de checar los últimos detalles para la ceremonia de su primogénito, cuando en eso el Rey se acerca a ella, ya que se da cuenta de que ésta, está algo distraída…

– _Querida, qué es lo que te sucede? _– poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella, quién le toma con su mano derecha, la izquierda de éste, al tiempo que él le da un beso en la mejilla

– _Estaba pensando en nuestro hijo Mu!_

– _Y qué es lo que pensabas? _– en eso se comenzó a escuchar el canto del Santo

– _Y sí no es lo que él desea!?_

– _A qué te refieres?_

– _Piénsalo… _– poniéndose de frente a él – _Mu pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo, fuera de aquí… _– Lemur la abraza tiernamente – _Casi no nos conoce y…_ – Kendra levanta la cara para verlo a los ojos – _Y no creo que él realmente ame Aisha… _– justo en ese momento se oye la última frase amarga de la rola, que el Dorado entonaba – _Escuchaste?_ – muy preocupada se dirige al cuarto de su heredero

– _Vamos Kendra, cariño… _– siguiéndola de cerca – _Creo que sólo estás exagerando!_

– _Soy su madre! _– deteniéndose en seco, le remarca – _Presiento que él está perdidamente enamorado de otra mujer! _– señalando al suelo con su índice izquierdo – _Y voy asegurarme de que esto, es verdaderamente lo que él desea y no por que sea su obligación, cumplir con la tonta promesa que TÚ hiciste hace años! _– en cuanto emprende su camino, el Rey la detiene

– _Talvez sea una tonta promesa, como tú lo dices… _– con firmeza le expone – _Pero como los gobernantes de Lemuria, nuestros deberes nunca son fáciles y tenemos siempre, que pensar en el bienestar de nuestra gente, antes que en la propia!_ – remarcando que ella debería ya, de saberlo de antemano – _Siempre ha sido así!_

– _Pero dime una cosa!?, tú realmente me amas no es verdad?_ – él la mira incrédulo – _Y has sido feliz durante todo nuestro matrimonio, no es así?_

– _Tú sabes bien que sí! _– muy extrañado le responde antes de preguntarle de nuevo – _Pero a qué vienen todas esas preguntas?_

– _Sé que eres un gran Rey y todos los aldeanos, te respetan y quieren… – _acariciándole el rostro _– Pero es que acaso no deseas para tus hijos, el mismo amor y felicidad, que has tenido en tu vida? _– el gobernante, se quedó callado ya que su Señora, tenía toda la razón y él también anhelaba, lo mismo para sus descendientes

Tanto el pequeño Santo como la Amazona, se quedaron viendo fijamente, después de haber tenido la imagen, hasta que la última, muy consternada expresa…

– _Tenemos que impedirlo! _– con una lágrima – _No puedo dejar que Mu se case con Aisha… al menos no hasta que le diga toda la verdad! _– los padres del niño muy sorprendidos, miran detenidamente a los dos muchachos, hasta que la Señora rompe con el silencio

– _Quién eres tú realmente… por qué hablas de nuestro Príncipe con tanta familiaridad y por qué es que quieres, detener la boda real!? _– al momento que le iba a contestar

– _Mira niña… no me importa quién seas!_ – agrega el padre de Kiki – _Pero no permitiremos que trates de dañar a nuestros gobernantes!_

– _Padres… por favor!? _– interrumpe al fin el niño – _No sé cómo decirles esto… _– tomando valor – _Aurea es la esposa de mi Maestro y la responsable de que él, haya podido regresar a la vida e incluso a éste lugar! _– dejando a los dos señores muy asombrados – _Sé bien que la ley prohíbe que cualquiera de nosotros, nos involucremos románticamente con personas que no sean de nuestra raza…_

– _Pero eso quiere decir que el Príncipe Mu, rompió la más importante de todas nuestras leyes? _– completamente estupefactos – _Debemos informárselo al Rey!_

– _No! _– con los ojos puestos en la mesa, la Dorada expresa – _Lamento mucho que los hayamos involucrado en éste problema, pero en realidad yo lo amo más que a mi propia vida y Mu… el Príncipe, también me ama… _– levanta su mirada y se muestra la tristeza que la embarga – _Y es por eso que pelearé hasta el final o hasta que él, me diga que no me ama más! – _poniéndose de pie _– Ya es hora que me vaya… gracias por todo! _– y apunto de salir

– _Espera! _– la voz de Kiki – _Iré contigo!_

– _Kiki… hijo!? _– suplicante la voz de su progenitora – _No lo hagas!_

– _Lo siento mucho madre… pero es algo en lo que creo!; debo ayudarla y a mi Maestro también! _– los dos muchachos salieron de la casa

– _Primero piense bien lo que hará o todo les saldrá mal!_

– _No se preocupe, ya veré como cruzo ese puente cuando llegue a ese punto!_ – le responde la chica a los padres, mientras les hace la seña con la mano de que no tengan cuidado, en tanto se aleja. Ya era cerca de medio día y decididos se dirigieron al Castillo…

En tanto en aquel lugar…

El joven Amenti, pensaba en la forma de cómo poder evitar la boda, sin pasar la vergüenza de que la chica que ama, lo rechace enfrente de todo su Pueblo; aún así se preparaba para asistir al casorio, como padrino y hermano del novio.

Mu todo resignado, se alista para la ceremonia. Por unos instantes se queda parado, mirando por la ventana hacia la lejanía, sin ubicar su vista en algún punto fijo y con su pensamiento, en varios de los momentos que pasaron juntos Fantito y él, en Hilton Bali… cuando suponían que todo estaría bien, porque seguirían el resto de su vida juntos, en eso la madre del joven entró…

– _Querido hijo mío!_ – él voltea y ella puede visualizar la desolación que embarga su ser – _Puedo ver claramente el dolor que sientes! _– Mu, regresa su mirada al paraje que lo rodea – _Estás seguro de que esto es lo que deseas hacer?; no quiero que sea una carga para ti cumplir con la promesa hecha por tu padre! – _sin introducirse más en el cuarto _– Lo único que yo más deseo es tu felicidad!_

– _Ahora entiendo el dolor y la amargura que ella sintió, cuando estuve lejos y el sufrimiento que le causaba, el saber que no volveríamos a estar juntos ni vernos jamás!_ – sin quitar la vista del horizonte – _Sólo espero, que ella encuentre la felicidad, que alguna vez tuvimos juntos y ésta vez, que sea para siempre!_

– _De qué estás hablando hijo?_ – al fin se aproxima a éste

– _Ya no importa madre!_ – tornándose hacia ella – _Me da mucho gusto haber vuelto… aquí a mi Tierra!_ – se coloca el chaleco, que es el último detalle de su vestimenta, que le hacía falta vestir

Kendra se percató aún más, de la amargura que sentían sus dos hijos y a pesar de que por más que deseaba, no podía ayudarlos, ya que ambos tenían un fuerte sentido del deber, hacia el País que los vio nacer.

En el Atenas Grecia…

Shion buscaba como loco, entre las pocas cosas que aún había de su Maestra, pero aún así no lograba encontrar lo que tanto necesitaba…

– _Sé que tiene que estar por aquí!_ – más que moviendo, tiraba las cajas que estaban en aquella bodega en dónde guardaban, algunos de los recuerdos de los Santos que habían servido a la orden de Athena – _Éstas cosas son mías!_ – viendo el contenido de una de las cajas y notar que eran las cosas que había traído consigo, cuando era aún un aprendiz a Caballero – _No tengo tiempo para distraerme en mis recuerdos… _– y tronando sus dedos – _Será mejor que la mande a mi habitación para después revisarla! _– dándose a sí mismo una gran sonrisa, continúa con su búsqueda. Ya casi resignado de que se había perdido, su amigo de toda la vida

– _Shion, estás ahí adentro? _– saltando para tratar de ver entre todas las cajas

– _Aquí está! – _grita de emoción _– Lo encontré!_

– _Qué fue lo que hallaste? _– abriéndose paso entre todo el desorden – _Desde ayer te la has pasado con lo mismo; pues qué es lo que tanto buscas!?_

_La prueba irrefutable de que Aurea es la descendiente de mi Maestra!_ – al Librano se le abrieron tanto los ojos, que pareciera que se le saldrían de sus orbitas…

La Ariana, que salió a toda prisa de la cabaña de los padres de Kiki, iba sin dirección fija. La voz de su pequeño acompañante se escuchaba insistentemente detrás de ella…

– _Fantito, espera! _– le gritaba una y otra vez, pero ella no hacía caso – _Aurea por favor detente!_ – y al ver que no seguía sin acceder a su petición – _Yo no quería hacerlo… tú me obligaste!_ – y concentrándose, hace que la chica se tropiece y se vaya de puro comedor, que de no ser por que alcanzó a meter la mano izquierda, se habría partido toda la boca, con una piedra que estaba frente a ella

– _Maldita sea!_ – sentándose con algo de dificultad, se toma su brazo que tiene una cortada considerable, por una rama seca – _Lo único que me faltaba… BUAAAAAAAA!_

– _Lo siento!_ – apenado por lo sucedido – _No quería que te lastimaras, sólo quería que te detuvieras!_

– _Tú lo hiciste?_

– _Te estaba grite y grite y nada que me hacías caso! _– molesto le responde, ella trata de levantarse, pero él no la deja – _Aurea… por favor! _– enfadada lo mira – _Qué es lo que piensas hacer, eh? _– con la mirada intrigoza – _Mis padres tienen razón… si no tienes una idea de lo que harás, entonces qué caso tiene que nos arriesguemos!_

– _Y quién dice que no tengo un plan?_ – mostrando más su enojo, asombrando al niño – _Por supuesto que tengo un plan! _– y al ver la mirada inquisidora del chico, ella suaviza un poco su tono de voz – _Yo sólo quiero decirle a Mu que lo siento mucho, que estoy locamente enamorada de él y que mi vida, no quiero vivirla sí no está conmigo! _– llenándosele de nuevo sus ojitos de lágrimas y su cara de tristeza incontenible

– _Está bien, te ayudaré! _– quebrándosele el corazón de verla así – _Pero debemos hacer algo con… _– y tocándole sus marcas de la frente

– _Bueno, si no fuera por que tú y yo nos conocimos antes de que estos aparecieran, te diría… _– tomando una pausa y aire al mismo tiempo – _Cómo rayos sabes que no son marcas de nacimiento!_ – con el tono muy firme y algo subido, que provoca que al niño le salga una gota, por un lado de su cabeza

– _Tú tienes cejas de nacimiento y nosotros tenemos nuestros lunares en lugar de ellas! _– en tono de "Dah!" – _Cómo nos veríamos nosotros si tuviésemos cejas, además de estos?_

– _Bueno, ustedes sí se verían raros con ellas… aunque yo también luciría rara sin ellas! _– ambos dándose la razón con la expresión de su rostro – _Cómo sea, debemos llegar antes de que empiece la ceremonia!_

– _Tienes razón, no perdamos más tiempo! _– ella al tratar de levantarse, sintió el dolor más fuerte en su brazo y por ello, le dio un buen coco a Kiki

– _Por qué hiciste eso?_ – sobándose del dolor

– _Por tu culpa me lastimé mi bracito! _– sacándole la lengua – _Hora pásame mi mochila para que me cure!_ – antes de soltarse más al drama…

Las campanas del grandísimo salón en donde se llevaría acabo la celebración, dentro del mismo Palacete; anunciaba que en breve, daría inicio.

Tanto como los Reyes como ambos Príncipes, estaban listos y en sus lugares y con todos los invitados en sus asientos, esperando a la novia quién junto con su padre, se dirigían lentamente al salón.

La marcha nupcial, interpretada por una gran orquesta, hace que la mente del Caballero Dorado, vuelva al momento en que se casó con su amada Aurea, en el Templo de Virgo por primera vez y como sus amigos, tararearon dicha melodía cuando ella se acercaba, hacia el altar dónde él la esperaba.

Ya con ambos novios ya frente al Sacerdote y listos para contraer matrimonio…

La ceremonia empezó simplemente como cualquier otra e incluso, en la parte donde ambos dicen "Acepto!", no tuvo nada de particular, ya que los dos futuros, no se dijeron nada especial entre ellos, cosa que al Santo le hizo recordar las palabras tan cálidas y amorosas, que compartió con la verdadera dueña de su corazón…

– _Sí hay algún presente que tenga alguna objeción, para que ésta pareja se una en sagrado matrimonio… _– mirando a todos los espectadores – _Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre!_

El joven Amenti sintió que era su última oportunidad, para no dejar que le arrebatasen al amor de su vida; pero cómo podría él hacerlo?, sin caer en la vergüenza de ser rechazado públicamente y justo, cuando el clérigo estaba por decir las últimas palabras, las puertas se abrieron bruscamente, todos sorprendidos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba!?, la luz había entrado tan súbitamente, que por un momento cegó a los presentes y tras unos cuantos segundos…

– _Yo… yo tengo algo qué decir al respecto…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Nota: La canción que comento en éste otro capítulo, es del grupo King Chango y el título de la misma es "Sin ti"… Quise ponerles los links pero el formato no me lo acepta, así que sorry... buaaaaa!_

* * *

Hola! 

Primero que nada perdon por la tardanza pero andube atareadilla esta semana y no pude actualizar antes mi fic, 1000000 de sorrys!

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, el cual en el proximo capítulo verá su fin; pero no sean malos, dejenme reviews po que si no como sé si ta bien o mal o si les gusta o no mi fic... (snif, snif, snif)... de nuevo gracias Mitzukito como siempre por seguirme (beshos beshos y bashos)

Salu2

_Tschüs!_


	6. Adiós Mu… querido Príncipe Lemuriano!

**CAPITULO FINAL: ADIÓS MU… QUERIDO PRINCIPE LEMURIANO**

La voz que se escuchó irrumpir en el salón, aunque utilizó un tono alto, el matiz denotaba mucha melancolía.

Por fin todos los presentes tras varios segundos, pudieron ver a la persona que había dicho semejante disparate…

– _Aurea! _– Mu murmura casi imperceptiblemente con algo de felicidad, que sólo pudo escuchar Aisha

– _Qué dijiste? _– mirándolo con asombro y de nuevo hacia la entrada

– _Quién eres tú? _– pregunta el Clérigo – _Acércate para que te podamos ver bien!_ – ya que éste no alcazaba a visualizarla, aún por lo deslumbrado que estaba. La joven caminó hacia ellos, con la frente en alto y con decisión, a pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, además de que su respiración comenzaba agitarse

– _Tú?_ – con rabia expresa la Princesa

– _Hija, tú sabes quién es ésta mujer?_ – y antes de que ella pueda contestarle

– _Mu… amor mío, lo siento mucho!_ – ambos se acercan y tomándose de las manos, con una gran felicidad que se reflejaba a kilómetros de distancia y por unos momentos, conmovió a toda la gente presente – _Lo siento mucho, no debí dejarte ir de esa manera… te amo más que a nada en el mundo y no quiero vivir si tú no estás más a mi lado!_

– _Aurea!? _– acariciando su rostro, se besan tan tiernamente, dejando estupefactos a los Reyes, al hermano quién se dio cuenta de que ella, era la chica de la que su amiga le había hablado; al padre de la muchacha y ésta misma, que se sintió muy humillada

– _Cómo te atreves maldita!?_ – grita Aisha con furia – _Esa mujer es una bruja malvada que tiene hechizado a nuestro Príncipe! _– los guardias se acercan rápidamente

– _Eso no es cierto… _– la chica rubia, se acerca y señalando la frente de la joven intrusa

– _Miren la prueba… _– Mu se pone entre las dos jóvenes, tratando de proteger a su marida (juju) – _Esas marcas que tienes en la frente son falsas… _– mirando a su alrededor – _Está tratando de hacernos creer, que rastros de nuestra sangre, corren por sus venas y así es como convenció, al Heredero para que se casase con ella… ILEGALMENTE!_

– _Esas son mentiras!_ – al fin afirma el Dorado – _Aurea no es ninguna bruja y tampoco estoy bajo ningún hechizo!_ – la joven Aisha se sorprende de que éste, esté dispuesto a decir toda la verdad, aún ha sabiendas de que será castigado por ello, al igual que su amada – _Yo sé bien que está prohibido amar a alguien que no sea de nuestro pueblo… aún así, yo estoy enamorado de Aurea y por eso me casé con ella!_ – todos los presentes, expresaron sorpresa con las palabras del joven de cabellos lilas

– _De qué se trata todo esto?_ – Solón, el padre de Aisha, le reclama fuertemente a Lemur, aunque también de cerca – _Es una sucia trampa para que éste matrimonio no se lleve acabo? – _con tono aún más amenazante le expresa _– Sí nos han traicionado, es mejor que estén preparados, ya que a mi señal mi ejercito, entrará en acción! _– el Rey lo mira asombrado, antes de responderle firmemente

– _Sabes bien que soy hombre de palabra… _– quitándose la mano de encima, del Gobernante rebelde – _Sin embargo por las leyes que rigen a nuestra Nación, debo de encarcelar a todos los involucrados en esto y enjuiciarlos, antes de que les imponga su castigo!_

– _De seguro tu hijo lo planeó todo para no casarse con mi hija!_

– _No, mi hijo no haría una cosa así! _– con notable preocupación, expresa la Reina – _A pesar de que Mu estuvo lejos durante gran parte de su vida; lo educamos para ser responsable por sus actos, al igual que con Amenti!_ – mirando a su hijo mayor – _Mu… dime qué es lo que está pasando? _– corriendo hacia él

– _Lo siento mucho madre!_ – aún frente a la joven Dorada – _Tú siempre me dijiste que estuviera seguro que a la mujer que le diera mi corazón, fuera digna de recibirlo y cuidarlo! _– viéndola con ternura – _Y esa mujer es Aurea… mamá!; sé que eso rompe la promesa que mi padre hizo para que Aisha y yo, heredáramos el trono cuando él muera, pero… eso no es lo que yo deseo! _– mira a su hermano que lo ve con algo de recelo

– _Con esto basta para que sepamos, que el Príncipe nos ha traicionado y merece ser decapitado, junto con su cómplice! _– exige Solón – _Arréstenlos! _– y rápidamente los guardias con lanzas, espadas y todo, los rodean; cuando una voz ajena a todo esto

– _Esperen! _– de nuevo, todos ponen los ojos en la entrada del salón

– _Quiénes son ustedes? _– el padre de Aisha cuestiona poniéndose al frente

– _Soy Shion! _– y señalando a su compañero – _Él es mi amigo Dohko!_

– _Shion? _– pregunta Lemur incrédulo – _Tú eres el hijo de Davalon e Ingrid!?_

– _Así es mi Gran Señor!_ – hincándose ante el Rey

– _A qué han venido? _– sacando su espada, Solón la pone frente al rostro del Patriarca – _Por qué has traído a un intruso contigo?_ – Roshi quién junto con Kiki observan la escena, a cierta distancia de los "prisioneros"

– _Si me permite!? _– poniéndose de pie y haciendo un lado el arma que le "amenaza" – _Sé bien que por el momento al Príncipe Mu, se le considera un traidor a nuestra raza por haber roto una ley que ha sido "sagrada" para nuestro Pueblo, en poco más de 200 años!_ – sacando de entre su ropaje un pergamino – _Aquí tengo, la prueba irrefutable que…_ – contemplando y dirigiéndose a ella – _Aurea mi discípula, es descendiente directo de Fade, mi Maestra y también Lemuriana, por naturaleza!_

– _Oooohhhhh!_ – muestra la audiencia presente, estupefacta por lo que sucedía

– _Patriarca Shion!, de qué está usted hablando?_ – la joven Amazona, le cuestiona incrédula de lo que éste dijo

– _Explícate!? _– con éstas palabras el Rey detuvo al líder de los rebeldes – _Cómo puedes decir eso; ya que de ser eso verdad… _– acercándose a él – _Fade, también quebró nuestra ley y ésta chica, sería una Lemuriana ilegítima y junto con mi hijo… _– suavizando un poco éstas últimas – _Tendrían que ser decapitados!_

– _Se equivoca mi Gran Señor!_ – remarca el antiguo Dorado – _La ley de la que usted habla, tiene poco más de 200 años, misma que fue proclamada por el padre de la Reina Kendra! _– alzando el pergamino, continúa – _Eso quiere decir que para aquel momento, mi Maestra y Matriarca del Santuario de Athena, no rompió ninguna ley y eso convierte a ésta Señorita, en una heredera de nuestra sangre! _– mirando con una cálida sonrisa a sus dos pupilos

– _Eso quiere decir que nuestro matrimonio no puede ser anulado!_ – asevera la Dorada con gran alegría, abrazando efusivamente a su marido

– _Pero esas son puras especulaciones! _– intervine Aisha con bastante coraje – _No ha mostrado ninguna prueba contundente, de que ésta sea pariente de esa mujer, de quién está hablando! – _renuente expone _– Podría incluso ser hija de otra persona, que sí haya quebrado esa ley!_

– _Aquí mi querida niña!_ – extendiéndole el pergamino, que ésta toma y abre para revisar, junto con su padre y el Rey a sus costados – _Está la prueba de que Fade se casó con un antiquísimo Santo Ateniense! – _tras una pausa, agrega _– El Caballero Dorado, Ayron de Escorpión!_

– _Ayron! _– a punto del colapso, el Librano expone – _Nuestro compañero… Ayron? – _y reflexionando un poco _– Tu Maestra sí que era una asaltacunas!_

– _Roshi? _– dándole unos pequeños golpes en el brazo, ya que todos los guerreros de Athena están juntos – _Está hablando de mi… _– analizando un poco, cual sería el parentesco con ella – _Bisabuela?_

– _Ay Dohko, recuerda que ella sólo era escasos 5 años más grande que él! _– le contesta Shion a su amigo

– _Aún así, esto no prueba nada! _– remarca Solón – _Sólo es un acta vieja con nombres… pero no prueba nada!_

– _Sí miran el pergamino que está detrás!_ – cosa que hacen – _En esa pintura antigua, se ve claramente posando Ayron y Fade, junto con un bebé en sus brazos; esa criatura era una niña, que no poseía nuestros lunares característicos, pero sí un lunar de nacimiento, que la Matriarca tiene en su brazo izquierdo!_ – con esto, tanto Amenti como la Reina, se acercan para corroborarlo

– _Querido Gran Maestro!? _– acercándose con algo de temor – _Sé que esto lo está haciendo con las mejores intenciones, pero… esto en qué me ayuda? _– pregunta Fantito, provocando que Mu, Kiki y Dohko, caigan al suelo (tipo anime) y con una notable gota detrás de sus cabezas, al igual que al Patriarca

– _Ésta niña a veces, callada se defendería mucho mejor! _– expresa Roshi

– _Dígamelo a mí!_ – tomándose el rostro de incredulidad, el Ariano le responde a Libra. Mientras Shion continúa para demostrar los hechos de los que habla; toma a la joven y al tomar la manga de su vestimenta

– _No espere! _– expresa ella – _Qué es lo que va hacer, Maestro? _– él arranca de jalón la manga – _NOOOOOO! _– grita ella – _Mi sudadera del Michael Jordan's Restaurante… noooo!_ – sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que era una prenda muy preciada para ella

– _Cállate Aurea! _– le exige su Sensei – _Después te compraré otra!_ – y señalando el lugar para que miraran – _Esto demuestra que ésta niña es Lemuriana por atavismo, además de ser la bisnieta de Fade, ya que tiene el mismo lunar y en el mismo sitio, que ella! _– la marca de la que hablaba, era notablemente la misma y pareciera ser la forma del símbolo de Aries (muajajajaja, qué original:P) – _Y los lunares en su frente lo confirman!_

– _Entonces… _– la Dorada, llena de felicidad – _Mi matrimonio sí es legal!? _– saltando de emoción, corre hacia su amado que la recibe para besarla de alegría

– _Un momento! _– con la espada que Solón tiene en su mano, amenaza el cuello del Rey – _Tú prometiste que mi hija se casaría con tu hijo mayor y juntos, gobernarían; bajo esa condición nosotros dejamos de fabricar las Armaduras Negras y cesamos los ataques a ésta Tierra!_

– _Solón, deténgase! _– con decisión – _Sí quiere culpar a alguien… ese alguien soy yo!_ – Mu se acerca a ellos – _Ya que he sido yo, quién no cumplió con la promesa que le hizo mi padre! _– el Señor lo mira con desconfianza, pero no le responde – _Lo siento mucho Aisha… aunque no me hubiera enamorado de Aurea… no me habría casado contigo!_ – mirándola con un aire de súplica – _Tú has sido educada para esto, en cambio yo, después de todo lo que viví como Caballero de Athena, ahora me siento ajeno a todo esto!_

– _Entonces morirás!_ – embistiendo con la espada al joven

– _No por favor, no lo haga!_ – implorando, Kendra se interpone entre los dos – _Es mi hijo y no puedo permitir que lo mate, no sin que yo haga algo al respecto!_ – con decisión en la voz – _Debe de haber alguna forma en que se arregle todo esto!?_

– _No! _– enérgicamente responde – _Ustedes se burlaron de nosotros y alguien debe de pagarlo!_

– _Solón, espere! _– Amenti, al fin interviene; se acerca a Aisha a quien toma las manos – _Sé que no soy Mu… pero siempre he estado enamorado de ti!_

– _Qué es lo que dices?_ – asombrada le expresa – _Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?_

– _Créeme que en más de una ocasión quise hacerlo, pero me mataba saber que en lo único que pensabas, era en que algún día serías la esposa de mi hermano, a quién llegué a odiar por que me alejaba de ti, aún con su ausencia!_ – la mira con tal dulzura, que a la chica se le estremece el corazón – _Sí tú me lo permites… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para hacerte muy feliz!_ – sacando de su bolsillo algo – _Aisha, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? _– al escuchar tal declaración, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que a quién siempre había amado, era a ese joven de cabellos azul turquesa y ojos grises

– _Sí! _– responde tímidamente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchen la respuesta y él, colocándole el anillo en su dedo; cierran el pacto con su primer beso lleno de amor

– _Ahora estará contento!? _– colocando su mano derecha, en el hombro del padre de la chica

– _Usted me prometió que ella sería una Reina…_

– _Por eso no se preocupe! _– interrumpe el Santo de Aries – _Yo no tengo la menor intención de arrebatarle el puesto, que tan bien merecido se tiene mi hermano! _– quién lo mira con sorpresa y acercándose a él – _Mi pequeño hermano!; toda tu vida has estado en éste lugar y sé bien, que la gente te ama y te respeta, tanto como a nuestro padre! _– con su media sonrisa le sigue diciendo – _Desde que supieron que morí, tras la Guerra Santa contra Hades… te has preparado para cuando llegue ese momento; ahora es tiempo de que yo me haga a un lado y deje que cumplas con tu destino, al lado de Aisha!_

– _Gracias hermano!_ – comienzan por estrecharse las manos y después abrazarse

De ésta manera, la ceremonia de matrimonio se reinició, quedándose todos los Santos Atenienses para celebrar la unión, de estos dos nuevos novios.

Al terminar la celebración y luego de brindar por los nuevos herederos al trono, Fantito se acerca a su ex rival…

– _Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo!_ – extendiéndole la mano y por primera vez, Aisha la estrecha

– _Espero que no haya resentimientos… cuñada!? _– sonriéndole, le responde

– _Sin resentimientos! _– entonces se abrazan efusiva y sinceramente. Mu se acerca a sus padres para despedirse y poder regresar a su hogar en Grecia

– _Hijo… es necesario que te vayas hoy?_ – tomándole maternalmente la mejilla – _No puedes quedarte un par de días más?_

– _Lo siento madre, pero les prometo que los visitaré pronto!_

– _Más te vale hijo!_ – le responde su padre – _Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti!_

– _Y esa joven con la que te casaste!_ – agrega la Reina – _No pudiste haber elegido mejor, se ve que ella realmente te ama y mucho!_

– _Así es madre y también me hace muy feliz!_ – Fantito por fin llega junto a su marido y sus suegros – _Por fin puedo presentarte a mis padres! _– abrazándola – _El Rey Lemur y la Reina Kendra… ella es Aurea!_

– _Me siento muy honrada!_ – saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla junto con una gran sonrisa

– _A nosotros también nos da gusto el poder conocerte! _– le contesta el suegro

– _Les deseamos que tengan toda la felicidad del mundo! _– añade la señora

– _Gracias!_ – los dos sonrientes y abrazados, caminaron hacia la puerta y Aisha al verlos

– _Adiós Mu… querido Príncipe Lemuriano! _– se dijo a sus adentros, mientras los miraba retirarse…

Dohko, Shion, Kiki y los Dorados de Aries, emprendieron su regreso a casa. Durante el camino al Santuario, algo serios pero felices de que todo haya salido bien, hasta que Roshi hizo la pregunta obligada…

– _Shion… de verdad Ayron y Fade tuvieron algo que ver? _– aún incrédulo ello

– _Claro!; por qué habría yo de inventar algo cómo eso? _– le dice éste

– _Pues qué escondido se lo tenían!_

– _No seas tonto amigo!; ellos se enamoraron antes de que ella fuera nombrada la Matriarca del Santuario!_ – comenta éste – _Y con las túnicas tan holgadas que los Patriarcas usamos, era fácil ocultar su embarazo… claro que yo, al ser su discípulo estaba tan cerca de ella, como para saber casi todos sus secretos!_

– _Gran Maestro? _– atrayendo su atención – _Sí ella fue mi bisabuela… por qué es que nadie de mi familia lo sabía?_

– _Poco antes de que comenzara la pasada Guerra Santa contra Hades, en la que Dohko y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes, mi Maestra dio a luz a tu abuela! _– deteniéndose todos a escuchar el relato – _Desgraciadamente ella sabía lo que pasaría, así que ella fue a una casa hogar a encargar a la niña, para protegerla de lo que sucedería!_ – poniendo su vista en otro punto del paisaje – _Después de que nosotros sobrevivimos a la batalla, yo quise recuperar a su hija y educarla, para que fuese la siguiente Amazona de Aries…_

– _Y qué pasó?_ – interrumpe Kiki, impaciente por saber qué había pasado

– _Nadie sabía nada… _– mirando al suelo – _Al parecer una pareja la adoptó, entonces creí que lo mejor era dejar que esa pequeña, tuviera la vida que su madre y yo, nunca tuvimos y siempre deseamos! _– viendo ahora a la chica – _Pero por asares del destino, te encontré y de inmediato supe que tú, eras la niña de Fade… mi Maestra!_

– _Pero… _– viéndolos desde su punto de horizonte, Kiki expresa muy intrigado – _No dijo que Aurea era la bisnieta de la Matriarca!?_ – todos caen de la impresión por las palabras del niño

– _Kiki, está hablando en sentido figurado! _– le replica su Tichero

– _Jaja! _– tomándose la cabeza por detrás – _Jaja!_

Llegaron al Recinto, en donde sus amigos ya les esperaban ansiosos, por saber lo que había pasado; sin embargo enamorados los esposos de Aries, lo único que querían era estar juntos y fueron a su lugar favorito…

– _Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó!_ – expresa con su tono sereno de siempre

– _Yo siento mucho también… haberme portado tan infantil!_ – chocando su índices

– _Mi niña traviesa! _– alzándole por la barbilla, el rostro – _Me alegra que después de todo, recapacitaras y fueras hasta allá!_

– _Te amo tanto que sólo pensaba, en sí tendría la oportunidad de amarte una vez más!_ – a pesar de sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba feliz de estar a su lado

– _También creí que jamás estaríamos de nuevo juntos y deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas estar contigo, aunque fuera sólo por una vez más!_

Y justo como sus corazones lo anhelaban, entre sus grandes besos de amor, se entregaron al son de la canción que envolvía el lugar…

_Tras el lumbral de mis temores_

_De mis errores y mis fracasos,_

_Tras las heridas del pasado_

_Y los amores ya olvidados…_

_Tras la inocencia que hubo un día_

_Tras la ironía de aquellos años_

_Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso_

_La espina cruel, del desengaño…_

_Llegas a mi vida como un sol,_

_Como la suave transparencia del amor_

_Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana_

_Borrando para siempre mi dolor…_

_Volver amar…(te) una vez más_

_Nacer de nuevo en ti, en tu mirar_

_Llenando con tu luz_

_Las sombras de mi soledad…_

_Tras la inocencia que hubo un día_

_Tras la ironía de aquellos años_

_Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso_

_La espina cruel, del desengaño…_

_Llegas a mi vida como un sol,_

_Como la suave transparencia del amor_

_Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana_

_Borrando para siempre mi dolor…_

_Volver amar…(te) una vez más_

_Nacer de nuevo en ti, en tu mirar_

_Llenando con tu luz_

_Las sombras de mi soledad…_

_Volver amar… sentir que ya_

_Te quedas junto a mí, que no me dejarás_

_Y así podré vivir_

_El dulce amo que tú me das…_

_Volver amar…(te) una vez más_

_Nacer de nuevo en ti, en tu mirar_

_Llenando con tu luz_

_Las sombras de mi soledad…_

_Volver amar… sentir que ya_

_Te quedas junto a mí, que no me dejarás_

_Y así podré vivir_

_El dulce amo que tú me das…_

**_Fin…_**

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_Nota: Tomemos en cuenta de que Shion vivió 248 años, antes de ser asesinado por la locura de Saga; lo que hace suponer, que los hijos del Continente Mu, son personas con longevidad innata; ya que él no necesitó del poder del Mesophetamenus, que Athena le concedió a Dohko, para que éste pudiera cumplir con su misión, de vigilar el sello que encerraba a las almas de los 108 Espectros de Hades._

_Aquí también hay que recordar que Kurumada, en cuestión de eso de los años, nomás no dio una… cómo es posible que un puberto de 13 años, cargue con el peso de salvar al mundo y que otros a los 9, ya sean considerados todos unos hombres y Caballeros Dorados… (Duh)!?_

* * *

Hola! 

Gracias aquellos que hayan seguido mi fic aunque no me dejen reviews u.u, pero pues aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado! n.n

Mitzuko de mis añores! Gracias por todas tus lindas porras y efectivamente que feo que una civilización tan avanzada tambien tenga el defecto del racismo, pero se entiende de que sea que por culpa del pasado y de los "humanos" este continente tenga que estar digamos... en el olvido! (bueno segun lo planteé yo en mi fic jiji). 1000 8000 gracias amiga!

Salu2 a toyos

_Tschüs!_


End file.
